Harley Queens & The Sons
by kcrandall4
Summary: This is a story of a woman who doesn't need to be saved by no SOA members, but they should see how a real biker carries herself!
1. Coming to Charming

(September POV)

The road was lonely, but I felt so free when I road my hog down a deserted road. I never thought I would be in this position, I was just a mom, and carefree in the club having a good time with my sisters and brothers. The last week has seemed unreal, death, change of power, and then this…..riding into fucking Charming, CA.

It was just dawn, the suns light barely peaking over the mountain tops. I thought to myself "I love this time in the morning, so quiet and able to sort my thoughts out". I looked down on my Harley to see my gas light on "Shit... I hate getting gas at these podunk gas stations, but it looks like this is our only choice girl' I whispered patting my bike as we pulled into this small gas station.

I got off my bike and pulled my helmet off, my hair was just too much after riding 17 hours. I saw myself in the glare of the gas pump and almost gasping at the site of my hair and face "Jesus Christ". I sat there staring for a few moments. "Fuck it...ain't nobody here". I shrugged my shoulders at my scary joker face, or so I thought I looked like giggling to myself.

The pump read prepay, I had already pulled the nozzle out and placed it in the tank opening, I looked passed the pumps to see no one in the gas station window. I blew air out as I replaced the nozzle back in the holder to walk into the store. I thought to myself seriously, out here, wow. I laid my helmet on the bike and grabbed my wallet from the saddle bag, I turned my head slightly to the noise of another bike, I closed my eyes and listened to the lullaby of the Harley and thanked the good lord that someone, somewhere is as weird as me, I thought to myself, that it is awesome, I'm glad that I'm not some freak that enjoys super early morning rides.

I stridded into the gas station and walked in where I saw I was the only one here, except for the girl behind the register, how fucking old is she 12, damn she looks young. I gave her a curt smile and then bee lined for the ladies room. I stood in the bathroom mirror and stared at myself for an eternity it seemed, fixed my hair and makeup the best I could and gazed into my eyes, hoping for the damn answer for all this. I turned my head to the noise of chatter coming from the store I composed myself and took a breath in hard to go deal with society, I am such an introvert I thought to myself, but headed out of the restroom towards the chattering.

As I was coming out I saw someone standing by the register, blonde hair from the back but that's not what made me curious, he had a kut on, the isles where in the way so I wasn't able to get a good look. I started walking through the isles acting like I was looking at all the snacks trying to get a better look at this mysterious biker, I overheard him tell the baby clerk that he only likes a small pack of condoms at a time keeps him humble. "Men" I whispered to myself. I saw a scythe and knew exactly who he is. That is goddamn Jackson Teller, fucking royalty to the MC world.

Something made the front door just light up from the distance and heard Jackson say "Shit" and take off running out the front door. I walked to the door peering out just in time to see a large fireball in the sky, almost looked fake behind the glass door making me open the it and that's when the sound hit me, "Jesus fucking Christ" came from my lips as I watched this series of a events unfolding. Jackson was starting his bike when I realized he was staring at me. Probably wondering who the fuck I am. I gave him a half smile and then nodded towards the smoke in the sky making him shift to look at it again, which pulled him from whatever thoughts he was having of me. He put his helmet on and I watched as he peeled out of the gas station and watched the taillights disappear.

I turned on my heals and walked back to the counter "$25 on pump 2 please" I asked the young thing behind the counter, who was still staring out the door. It took me snapping my fingers in her face to pull her back to what I need from her. After I finished pumping gas and took a few minutes to grab an energy drink, I hopped back on my Harley Fat Bob and admired the speckles of my night purple finally showing through on the dawn light, "fuck you are beautiful" I whispered to my bike, Sitting back I looked around to make sure no one was watching me waiting to call the patty wagon.

I drove out of the gas station down the same street that I watched Jackson head down. I was going to go sneak out and check out that explosion.

I got maybe 20 minutes into town and heard popping coming from my bike "what the holy hell is this shit" I yelled over my bike. I pulled on to a side street off of the main road and parked her. While sitting there listening to her idle she kept back firing so I shut her off not wanting to cause any more damage, even though I knew the gas had hit all the cylinders and valves. I thought so much for in and out of Charming, "Jesus I hate small town gas, it sits there too long in the tanks, its shit gas" I screamed out of my helmet.

I dismounted my bike, taking my helmet off a little more aggressive then I was trying. I looked around to see what land marks are around, so I could explain it to a tow truck, I didn't want to take the risk driving her any further. I saw an ice cream parlor to my left and figured how many old time ass ice cream parlors would there be, so I would use that one.

I grabbed my phone and googled tow company's and the first one to pop up was teller-morrow, "are you fucking kidding me" I said looking at my phone, I looked up from my phone and let out a heavy sigh. Well I guess this is how this is just going to go.

Twenty minutes later a skinny little white ginger looking guy with blondish orange hair everywhere hopped down from the tow truck, maybe 150 pounds soak and wet. I sat up off my bike and turned around to introduce myself with him. "Shit" he mumbled at me, this is a reaction I get often no one expects a chick riding a big bob. I was wearing my heavy worn out blue jeans and black army boots, I have my leather coat that I usually wear but it was so hot I had taken it off. I had a black tank top on with my MCs logo on it, Hades holding his hands up with flames coming from them. I had my necklaces on that always wear that was my Hades symbol, it hung down perfect to my breasts. My natural platinum blonde hair was curly and hanging down my breasts, loose curls because it's been wrapped up in my helmet for what seemed for days. My makeup was none existent, which I did not care.

"Well that's a hell of a name, mine is September" I spoke to him out reaching my hand to shake his. "NO, damn, sorry mam, I'm half-sac", he said flustered at me "Mam? Umm ok not many people call me that... but, half-sac isn't any better than shit" I giggled towards him. I watched his hands drop to his pants and start unzipping his britches. "What the fuck are doing?" I threw my hands up and back away because I didn't want to be involved with whatever was about to happen. "Showing you why they call me half-sac, see I got one of my nuts blown off in Afghanistan". I smiled and bent down to stare at this deformed nut sack because well hell how many people can say they seen a deformed nut sack. That's when someone on the other side of the tow truck yelled for him to "put that shit away, and stop fucking pulling your balls out every time people ask you your name or I'm going to start calling you Jenifer".

An old man appeared around the side of the tow truck he was wearing an oxygen tank and looked just pissed off at the world. I watched half-sac start zipping his pants back up as I was now bent over staring waiting to see this shit, when the old man yelled I sat straight up and stared at him with one eye brow arched, and smirk from ear to ear. "good sir I will gladly look at your deformed nut sack some other time but for now" I waved my finger at him with a come hither " I need you to take this girl here" tapping on my big bob " and doctor her up, see she is sick because she got some bad gas, and half-sac is it?" "Um...yes " I motioned for him to come closer to me to have him get close enough to hear the words I was about to tell him " but see if you scratch her, treat her with any unkindness, or even look at her the wrong way, I will make sure your new nickname will be no-sac, capiche?" as this poor kid nodded and gulped, I stood there watching him start maneuvering my bike to the tow truck.

I sat there staring over at the old man who actually stretched a smile when he heard the words I just said to this poor boy, mind you I'm making him flinch at my touch, when I walked by to Pat him on the back for doing so well, I giggled when he stepped back from me.

I took all their info so I knew where they were taking my baby, "hey old man"? I said looking at this cranky old man in front of me. "Piney" he said sternly. "Piney, what is the name of a local motel…hotel…hostel…underpass…somewhere I can lay my head for a few hours"? Before piney could say two words to me half-sac shot out "you could come with us to TM, we got dorms there". He looked at his boss man who did not seem pleased with this offer, he shrugged his shoulders in a I'm sorry for saying it when piney looked at me less than pleased and gruffed the words "yea, I'm sure we can figure something out and get you some rest". He said salty.

"Aright then". I said swinging my green ratty army pack onto my back "shot gun" I said walking by grumpy old man snickering slightly.

We headed back to TM pulled into this large lot, there was so much going on. There was a large building to my left that had a big grim reaper on it, some small picnic tables in front and a large bbq pit. In the far back under the awning I saw a make shift boxing ring. Half-sac pulled into a slot to turn the tow truck around to drop the Harley off right in front the of the shop doors for easy pull in.

Piney opened his door and took his time getting down off the truck, which irritated me more than it should, I just wanted to watch them take my bike off the bed so I knew these sons of bitches don't ding her up. I called out over my shoulder to half-sac lowering the truck bed "remember what I told you little buddy" I smirked at him, he gave a shy smile and nodded saying "yes'em".

I swung my bag onto my back and looked around wondering where to go next. Half sac nodded towards a door on the far left end of the garage. I made my way towards the office doors and walked in to a woman standing over a very messy desk, she looked up at me with no understanding who this bitch was standing in her domain. I was wearing my heavy levis that fit my ass like no tomorrow, but I love wearing them when riding cuz they breath, I had on my black tank top with my leather coat covering most of it, I tied a red bandana to my belt loop for easy access to wipe my hands off while I was riding and they started sweating. I love my chain wallet because it's easy to access quickly but also gives me the bull dike vibe. I have my black army boots on because it keeps any heat from the engine off my feet, which is one of my pet peeves is shit on my feet. My Hades necklace hung low to my breasts, which I added my mother's Hades symbol also since she died. I'm sure my golden blonde hair was a mess and usually flew wild, my makeup was none existent since I put it on two days ago, however the looks I got from the queen I could have been wearing a clown costume.

"Hey darling, I'm the proud momma of that Harley fat bob over there". We both glanced into the garage where they were putting her on a lift. She looked at me unimpressed and not caring. "I was told that you might have somewhere for me to crash for a while"? I spoke with no concern of her looks. She blow air out of her nose at me in a how dare you speak to me sort of way. "And you are?" she said with the most perfect attitude, "Again I am the owner of that sweet butt they hauled into your garage". Half-sac walked in behind with a grin from ear to ear, "Hey Gemma I sort of told her she could crash in a dorm" he mumbled playing with his fingers and stared at his feet. "You did now did ya" she said lowering her reading glasses. "Listen if this is a problem I told you I just need a name of a hotel or motel". I put my hands up in surrender.

Gemma sighed and waved me over to her, "my sons room is at the very end of the hall of the dorms take his room for the evening because our best mechanics are gone for the night". I got this sense that this was a big inconvenience for her. "That works for me, not to push my luck" I said with a talk her into it kind of way. "But does there happen to be a shower, I'm rank from riding the last 17 hours" I explained to her. She nodded and wave of relief washed over me. I can sleep anywhere but having a shower makes it all better. She showed me through the club house, past the bar, seeing all the commotion with lot lizards and partying, I saw the church where Samcro sits and thought what an honor, we walked passed this little kitchen, down the hallway we started towards this beautiful fast back Harley with baby blue trim about made me cum standing right there, however I kept my stride with Gemma. As she said it was the last door of the hall, she gestured for me to walk in, so obliged.

When I entered the room it stank of pussy, stale cigarettes, and old clothes. The smell hit my nose hard. Keeping a straight face because I don't want to insult the queen for any reason I turned to Gemma "Thank you Gemma for your hospitality, I see that's not a good look for you but from one rider to another I appreciate it." I got a not so impressed "hmmm" as she went to close the door, she turned to me like she wanted to say something but closed the door and walked away.

"Well goddamn that woman is living up to her reputation, what an amazing queen" I thought to myself. Time to pull the laptop out and get my shower on, I thought while unaware of making the motions to complete a these actions, I cannot do anything without my tunes, not even shower.


	2. Two Nomad Souls

(Jacksons POV)

I pulled into TM exhausted from the day, between dealing with Clays holeyer then now shit, and the Mayans blowing our warehouse to shit, this day can suck a fat one.

I backed my bike up to the spot I pull it into every day, almost like a reflex I don't even pay attention my body just leads the way.

I saw my mother in the corner of my eye walking out of the garage towards us, I was not in the mood to deal with her bitching at me about getting my shit together for my kid that's on the way. I haven't seen my wife for about 6 months. How am supposed to be there for this kid when his mother and I can hardly stand being in the same room?

"Hey ma" I said with one of my famous smirks that I hoped would hold all the mothering at bay, "Hi sweetheart" she said before kissing me on the cheek. "You need to go home tonight Jax". She said flatly to me.

"Mom please don't start, I haven't even heard from my damn wife for 6 months, she even stopped sending me the damn insurance bills for her doctor visits". Jackson said with a tired sigh. "Not like that Jax, I have a woman in your dorm for the night" she said matter of fact. This peaked everyone's ears the second it fell out of her mouth. "Not that way you dogs, she is a customer to that fat ass over there." She pointed to a fat bob. All the guys looked at it with admired look, all Gemma could do is roll her eyes.

"Sorry ma but going home is not an option." I gave her a look that that told her not to push this subject any further. "Fine baby, you do what you need to do "."You can come crash at our house if you need to baby". She said as motherly as she could. "Thanks ma I'll keep that in mind". He said trying to be genuine.

She kissed me on the cheek and walked back towards the garage. Even though there is someone in my dorm I still need to go grab my shit out of there, before Gemma made it all the way to the door I yelled "can you stop over at the crazy wife's house for me to check on shit…..grandma" a soft smile came across her face as she put her glasses back on and I swear I heard her chuckle "asshole".

I stopped in front of the bar and told the prospect to grab me two buds, long necks. He fumbled slightly at my request making me question his bar skills.

I slowly strolled through the hall down to my dorm stopping to pat my dad's bike and say "hey pop". Noticing a sound coming from my room, the closer I got, the louder this sound was, by the time I reached the door I could make out the rock music coming from my room. I liked the taste in music, I believe that was "Fat Bottom Girls" by Queen coming out of my room, "damn" I said slowly.

I slightly knocked on the door with no answer and figured she must be in the shower, with that noise and the shower running she won't hear me anyways so I opened the door. In my surprise there was a woman in black lacy underwear and a towel draped over her shoulders barely covering her breasts, her hair was up in a messy bun, even though all that was giving an automatic hard on, I noticed the deep scars down her back, she also had some tally marks tattooed on her right shoulder blade.

I tried clearing my throat to get her attention which did not work, I thought just walking up to her and grabbing her but something tells me she won't go for that. "Excuse me" I said loud enough to echo through the room. She slowly turned around still dancing and screamed a blood curdling scream that made me jump. She grabbed her towel and pushed it against her breasts making sure it doesn't shift. She ran to her laptop and shut off the music which turned into some new age shit, I wasn't listening to.

Out of breath she looked back at me "Can I help you, while I die of a heart attack"? She giggled at me holding her chest where her heart is. I gave one of my half ass woman killer smile "This is my dorm, I just needed to come grab some shit, I'm sorry for disturbing you…" I out reached my hand waiting for her to give me a name. "Sorry September" she out reached her hand to shake mine holding her other arm across her chest, and I thought dammit. "Jax" I said reaching out my hand taking hers, however the second I felt her small hand hit mine it was like electricity hitting my fingers, and it was hard to even explain the feeling that hit my arm.

She started shaking her finger at me and said " I saw you this morning, at the gas station on 63" she was looking at me like she was straining to remember. "You were the one standing outside watching the events this morning…huh" I said remembering the events from this morning. "Sorry, I can leave if you need your room, I told them I would go to a hotel, Gemma brought me back here and let me in" she said looking around the room.

"Not a problem" I said waving my hand, "I'll figure something out". She looked at me confused "you telling me this is where you live"? She had a genuine concerned look on her face. "For the time being ya, this is my sweet abode". I said laughing.

"Nope" she said tossing something onto the bed, "I am not taking your only bed, if you give me a few minutes I can get dressed and head out". She said with her shoulders flumped over like she was just disappointed. But she started packing her stuff up. "How about this, you look like your already very comfortable" my eyes kept roaming her body while I unconscionably licked my lips, "hey,… eyes here buddy" she snapped her fingers in front of her breasts, that I just seemed unable to look away from.

"Sorry" I said coughing clearing my throat "how about this, we sleep here together tonight"? Her eyes said it all, one eyebrow raised looking at me like I was the dumbest fucker alive. "No no no, not like that, I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed".

"How about I sleep on the floor and you sleep in your own bed". She said with a half-smile. I put my hands up in surrender and nodded. She smiled a big smile at me, turned around to let me get an amazing view of her ass, I felt my dick twitch in my pants as she bent over to turn the music back on, she started dances to jet coming out of the laptop, and next thing I knew she threw her towel at me covering my eyes I tried to pull it away from my face to see this cocky woman who just didn't care, but all I got was her back end walking into the bathroom and kicking the door shut with her foot.


	3. The Grand Gesture

(Septembers POV)

Well that was an interesting little come together, I thought to myself. I pulled my body wash and hair products from my bag as I was testing the water stream, a hot shower would be the ultimate right now.

I am so tense and stressed from this ride all I need is some cleansing. Stepping into the shower and getting that first hot water hitting my bare skin making me wince. I needed this, I needed to wash away this shit that's killing me on the inside and get my composure, and it seems the only way I can be vulnerable is alone in the shower.

These last two weeks have been the hardest in my life, as I leaned my one hand against the tile and let the hot water beat down on my head and neck as I lowered my head into the stream. I gripped my necklace thinking of my mother, I felt the tears threatening to sting my eyes and yelled in my head to myself "man the fuck up" I said to myself fighting back my tears. "First signal of weakness and these boys will eat me for breakfast" I whispered to myself.

I cried over her and drank and became reckless, that first week I need to be over this, other than my revenge that needs to be met, and with that thought snapped me back to my here and now, I defiantly need to find Clay and get this ball on the roll, but for now I need some food, and some sleep.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, stepping up to the mirror I wiped the condensation off of it to look at myself, "she would be so proud if she saw me stepping up to become what she has pushed me to be all her life. I have become everything she wanted me to be with in the last two weeks...I wish I didn't fight her all my lives against it tell now." I whispered to myself, looking into my own eyes I realized that it all falls to me, and I realized the weight behind those eyes will forever look like this from these days on out.

(Jax POV)

I sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled out this envelope with my father's words he had apparently written, I opened

The first page which read.

To my son Jackson,

May he never know this life of chaos

and

To my son Thomas who already knows peace.

I did not understand what the hell this could be, but I also needed to know what the hell this could be. I started reading and got lost in my father's words.

I lit a cigarette completely loosing track of time. All of a sudden the bathroom door flung open and there this mysterious woman stood with this hot pink boxer brief lacy under wear set on that hug every part of her that it needed to, I could tell she must have had a child, at least one, that never bothered me, stretch marks and scars tell a woman's story for my taste. I always found it attractive.

She had the towel over her head drying her hair so yet again this woman did not realize she wasn't alone. I sat there quite watching her as she hummed some tune that was playing again on laptop. I closed the binder holding my father's manuscript and sat up staring at her just memorized. She had a towel over her head and i could see she was multitasking and brushing her teeth also, and for some reason this made me smile at her. We made eye contact and the toothbrush fell to the floor. "Why do I keep running into you with just my spanks on"? She said lifting her eyebrow at me while placing a hand on her curvy hip. "Hey you're in my space babe" I smirked at her.

"Well Jackson, I will get dressed and out of your hair for a while, how does that sound"? She said while she started gathering her clothes. "Where are yea headed if you don't mind me asking, just not a lot of places to go this time of night in this damn town"? I asked quizzically while lighting a cigarette. "No, not at all. I'm just headed to grab some grub, nothing to special". She said slipping a black Sabbath tee on. With that I found myself just watching her gliding around like hummingbird gathering everything she needed. "Well you mind if I tag along, I think I have forgot to eat for the last two days, I could use some grub" I smirked at her trying to give her one of my you can't resist me smiles. She was pulling on these leather looking pants, she looked at me like she needed to ask a question, opened and closed her mouth several times, as she was putting a chain wallet on, made me wonder if she was a lesbian never seen straight woman wear a wallet like that other than your raging bull dikes. However this woman dressed in this outfit had my mouth watering, she made it come together and had me staring in complete straight man fashion. She lifted her hands up and brought them back down against her thighs and said "Why not, I always hating eating alone. Let's go eat some grub".


	4. Table for Two

(September POV)

It was true I need to eat, but my agenda was not solely for just eating, Jackson tagging along complicates that. I will have to wait and just go the diplomatic way around this, but tonight we eat.

We walked out to the cool summer breeze just as the city lights were turning on. We walked out of the club house and not even thinking, I threw my avatars on and I started walking towards the street. Jackson yells my way "Hey darling, where ya going"? I turned slightly over my shoulder to see his confused face and said. "Heading to a steak house, I am starving". "Let's take my bike, I ain't fucking walking". He said while mounting his bike. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face, "What's wrong"? He said inspecting my face. " I haven't road bitch in what seems forever, it's weird not having my fat bob to ride myself" I said glancing over to my bike sitting in the TM garage.

"Well I promise not to ride too hard with you on" He said smirking at me. "It isn't riding hard that worries me, it's being seen on a dyna" he raised his eyebrow at me clearly my words frustrated him. "My dyna isn't sitting dead like that fat bob over there" he pointed at my bike. "Touché Jackson, but it's your towns gas that did this to her". I started laughing while slowly walking towards him and his bike, I actually got butterflies in my stomach. I thought to myself "Well that's very 13 years old of you September but he is off limits".

I pulled myself up on top of the bitch seat and grabbed on top of Jackson's shoulders. I wiggled around and got as comfy as I could, I kind of felt out of sorts until he grabbed my hands and brought them around his waist, and it felt comfortable. My inner goddess was screaming to show him what this biker can really do to you, while holding some leather straps. The biker royalty in me yelled "NO"! When I wrapped my arms around him something came over me, like I should be here...that feeling scared the shit out of me more than being uncomfortable.

I could feel his rock hard abs through his hoodie he was wearing, his kut was over top of it but opened in the front so it was just his sweater between me and apparently Ken here...god I hope he isn't one of those health nuts guys, they usually sit and talk about themselves, like a lot and I didn't want to spend the next hour listening to some guy discuss his guns. I thought to myself.

I can feel his breath ever so slightly which went away the second he started the bike. Feeling the bike come to life underneath me was a comforting feeling, I completely relaxed having the bike rumbling under me and I was now ready to go. He kicked the stand up and away we went, he slowly pulled onto main and heading downtown, hopefully to a Steakhouse or Cafe with home cooking I grinned to myself.

(Jackson's POV)

When I wrapped her arms around my waste a flash of Tara came into my mind. I just realized no other woman has been behind me on the bike since her. Some of the crow eaters have tried their damnedes to get back there but I just couldn't do it. While riding towards downtown I can't understand why I was so comfortable letting some strange woman just hop on and hold me.

Why am I comfortable letting some strange woman ride with me? I felt my heart racing feeling her hands on me, this made something stir into me, what the fuck is going on, what it is about her that has me turning like this, I pondered. It was something about her that made something light up inside, something the lit something that wasn't lit before not even with Tara like a primal instinct, and it was clawing to the surface.

What the hell, I'm Jax Teller I have been with probably hundreds of women, why would one strange girl do this. I realized her palms where flat against me versus just gripping my sweater, this just made me want her to touch me even more. What the fuck Jax, I thought to myself.

We pulled into the steakhouse and swear I heard her squeal behind me with excitement, which was one my kind of woman, and two fucking adorable as hell, this is defiantly a girl I can get to know.

We walked in and I watched as she took in all the décor, I motioned to one of the open booths towards the back by a window. She followed suit and walked towards the booth to sit down. The waitress walked up and handed us menus, she looked at me and giggled "Hi Jax", I looked up and said "Hi darling, I need a few more minutes" but she didn't budge, so I looked back up at her quizzically and she looked almost like she was going to cry.

"Don't…don't you remember me"? She said trying to be hushed as for it was for my ears. "I'm sorry, do we know each other" I asked her trying to think of where we met. "Oh, umm never mind, she said with a sad giggle, that was trying to cover up the tears threatening to take over. "What can I get you too tonight" she was barely audible, but had hurt behind them words. I felt like shit, this happens more often than I like to admit. I have slept with a lot of girls but I never see their faces. When I am inside someone I only see one face and that was Tara's, and now that I heard she is back in charming, I feel there might be a second chance for us.

I gave my order and so did September and as I handed my menu to this girl who looked like she was ready to cry I looked down feeling guilty and then glanced over to September who was smirking at me with one of her perfect eyebrows arched at me. When the girl walked away I looked at September and asked "what"? As if I had no idea what was going on. "Hey man I am not here to judge". She giggled at me "I feel you are though". I snickered at her "nope, you go on and get yours, however you might want to make sure that little broken bird there doesn't slash your tires" September tried restraining her laughter but noticed me get a little more intense by that comment. Watching me glance around she could no longer hold it in, as she sat there laughing and told her to "shut up" however I caught myself paying extra attention out the window at my bike sitting right outside.

I tried to turn the conversation to something other than me being a horn dog. "So what are you doing in charming, if you don't mind me asking" I asked semi interested while taking a bite of my steak.

"Well I'm here on business, should have only been a half a day in town which looks like it's going to become a little more than that if I don't get my bike up and going in a jiffy" she explained to me taking a large bite of her food.

Feeling like she kept tip toeing around the subject she asked me common questions like, was I born here, have I always worked at TM, is it ok working with my mother, which are very generic questions. I noticed she lit up talking about my mother, which I thought to myself to remember that for later, that come off a little odd. I answered her questions with the generic answers, asked the same questions to her. When I finally noticed she was done eating and so was I, I suggested we start heading out the door.

We got on the bike and headed out of the parking lot, it was dark out by now and traffic wasn't too heavy. I was cruising pretty well down the main strip when I felt September release her hands from around my waste, with a slight feel of disappointment coming over me. It took me a few seconds to real in my feelings, something is going on in my head with this chick, I feel possessive of her, not in I own her way, but in a way that I want to stay near her, protect her. Damn my head is all over. I don't know this girl and she is not Tara. I like that she is not Tara, but i also hold hope for me and Tara. I snapped into reality when I realized her arms were out stretched to the sides and her head was leaning backwards. "What the fuck are you doing"? I yelled over the rumble of the bike while letting off the accelerator. She leaned into me with her lips right there next to my ear, this made my whole body grow goosebumps everywhere...goddamn what was happening. "Jackson when you ride your bike, you need to fucking enjoy it, even when we are getting shit done it's easy to forget". She leaned back with her arms outstretched. A twinge of disappointment washed over me when she moved her lips away from my ear, this quickly turned into envy, she laid back as free as I've ever seen anyone. Damn I need to enjoy riding my bike, maybe I wouldn't be so tensed up especially lately.

I then wanted to know what she meant when she said when we are getting shit done. I noted to myself to bring this subject up again later, but for now I hit the throttle and watched her enjoy the ride, this also let me enjoy the ride more watching her smile so wide and enjoy my bike...and enjoy a fucking hot woman riding it!

We pulled into TM and drove up to park with the line of bikes sitting there already. I pulled into my spot on the right where I park all the time. I backed the bike up and threw the kick stand out, the club house is buzzing, other members where chilling outside drinking, watching two guys boxing in the ring, and some getting cozy with some crow eaters. When I looked over to my left I saw the light in the TM office still on, I knew that it meant mom was working late. We both got off the bike and September out stretched her hand to shake it and said in a soft voice "Thank you Jackson for your time". I guess I should be heading to bed now". She paused and looked over her shoulder at an average Friday night for us. She seemed more comfortable with it then even the crow eaters most of the time.

This just intrigued me more, to find out who this woman was. "Well I'll see ya later roomie, need to discuss some shit with the boss". I nodded towards TMs office. "That's right" she snickered at me "we are sharing a room tonight, well I'll do my best not to disturb you" she said leaning into me. "You couldn't possibly do that if you're sleeping "I stated at her. She just laughed again, and I found myself smiling just from hearing it, something defiantly was stirring in me. She shrugged her shoulders, while continuing staring back at the people standing in front of the club house. "Right, well good night Jackson" I loved the way my name rolled out of her mouth, everyone was so used to my mom, clay, and the club calling me Jax that very rarely does anyone call me Jackson, I really fucking loved it coming out of her mouth, almost giving me chills every time she said it...the good chills, the kind you get hearing your favorite song come on the radio.

I nodded and smiled a goodnight at her. I wanted to play it cool, she seemed so together and independent I fear if she sees my feeling she won't look at me the way I want her too.

We went our separate ways. I headed into the office to see my mom before making an appearance at the party.

My mom was sitting at her desk with her reading glasses going over some invoices or whatever paperwork was needed for TM. "Hey ma how's everything going"? I asked her with slight exhaustion in my voice. "Hey baby" she said looking up from her work while removing her glasses and dropping them on to the desk. She looked exhausted also. "Where you able to check in with Wendy and see how everything is going"? I questioned looking at all the work on the desk. "I'll stop by on my way to TM in the morning, that way I know what shit we need to get for the baby, I'm sure she hasn't done shit". She said with sarcasm. I gave her a don't go there glare that almost never worked on my mother, however I think it was late enough she didn't want to fight with me.

"So what's going on with you and biker girl over there"? She nodded towards the club house. "Nothing, she needed to eat, I needed to eat, she doesn't have a ride" I pointed towards the garage, "so we drove together, don't look too much into it". "Well there is something about her I can't quite put my finger on" she said wiggling her finger towards the club house. "Well that I agree with, there is defiantly something going on there, I don't get a feeling its bad though" I looked pass my mom almost like I was searching for September in the crowd in front of the club house.

"Well I'm going to go make an appearance over at Samcro" bending down and kissing her on the cheek. She patted my other side while kissing mine back, "goodnight baby, I love you, I'll call you after I stop and check out Wendy's". I nodded and heading towards Samcro.


	5. Understanding their Souls

(September's POV)

I started walking through the crowd towards the club house taking in all that was around me. The girls who were trying so hard to get anyone with a kut to notice them, the booze were flowing for anyone willing to drink it, the fighting to see the pecking order of who is the biggest and the baddest, and the private conversations, the ones the most people wouldn't notice, but I always had an eye for suspicious activity, mostly because I myself is in some mischievous activity. I walked passed all the outside commotion just to walk into an even larger crowed, the girls on the pole naked and laughing, with the guys all over them. I never agreed with chicks doing this to themselves, but on the other hand was not going to hear about bitches daddy issues either, they have a mind of their own they can figure it out. Guys are face down in girls on the pool table and couches. However what caught my eye were the guys in the chapel who were eyeing me as I walked through the club house towards the dorms. I smiled and stopped at the bar to get a drink from the prospect who was running around behind the bar trying to please everyone. "Jack and coke please half-sac wasn't it"? I said pointing at him with a devilish smile on my face. He smiled at me for the fact I remembered his name and talked to him not at him. He handed me my drink and gave a big smile and to enjoy the evening. I winked at him and walked down the hall towards the dorms, I just had to stop and admire the bike on display..."beautiful" I whispered while bring my cup up to my lips to quench my thirst. "It's my fathers" a voice behind me spoke up. I felt my heart start racing just from the sound of his voice, I knew what this is meaning. I Glanced backwards from my shoulder seeing Jackson standing there admiring the bike with me. "Clays"? I questioned him clearly knowing the answer because I knew so much about Jackson, it started even feeling a little guilty for it, but figured this would keep them off my trail a little longer playing stupid even though it killed me doing it with Jackson.

"No, clay is my step father, John was my father. He died when I was 14, this is the bike he was riding when he hit a semi was drug 300 yards and survived and additional 3 days...he obviously paused thinking of this situation...I restored it to its original look from the rubble". Jackson seemed to look off to remember a memory, probably how the day went for him. "I'm sorry to hear that Jackson, I lost my mom 2 weeks ago her death was also violent it's incredibly an empty feeling when we lose our parents in ways that no one should die". I felt tears threatening my eyes, I took a deep breath not wanting to show any kind of weakness. I caught Jackson watching me so I quickly composed myself hoping I didn't show any vulnerability and smiled and shrugged my shoulder "but we go on huh"? I stated towards him and before he could ask any questions I then proceeded down the hall towards the dorm room without looking back at him. Once I walked through the door I shut it behind me pushing my weight against it to make sure I had it shut and could be vulnerable for a minute. The wound of my mother's death is still so fresh, and gruesome that when I mention her it sets a fire off in me.

As I was reeling myself in a heard a soft knock at the door that made me slightly jump. "Yes" I said with a smile creeping along my face knowing exactly who it was. "It's Jax can I come in"? I exhaled and gently opened the door. "Jackson this is your room, why are you knocking to come into it"? I laughed at him. "Manners darling, I got some you know".

We kind of moved around each getting ready for bed, almost like we were an old married couple that knew each other's routines for decades. Every few minutes we would look at each other and snicker realizing what we were doing. I slipped on my red plaid booty shorts and black tank top, Jackson had on sweats with no shirt, which I am sure with everyone he got half naked with kind of gawked. He came out of the bathroom after taking a shower in these sweat pants and wet hair and I could no longer keep it to myself. "Jesus Christ Jackson it's like you stepped out of GQ, how do you keep a body like that being a mechanic"? He actually laughed at my statement because I don't think anyone has been so blunt with him, it was good to hear him do that, since I knew more about Jackson's crappy life then he knew and now I'm feeling crappier about keeping my secret...but it also wasn't a secret I just wasn't telling him exactly who I was. He just shrugged looking down at himself and running his hand over his abs and said "I don't know". Looking down at himself, he looked back at me with a smirk on his face. "Jeeze" I giggled and shaking my head, wish it was that easy for us moms I thought to myself.

I crawled into the roll out bag on the floor and grabbed my laptop to start doing some work. I pulled out my phone to get some tunes going and put my head phones in. I needed to work some thoughts and ideas out, I also had several emails to send since I didn't bring to many burner phones, and my tech girl knew to encrypt them so no one can read them, not even those pesky FBI agents. Listening to music working shit out in my head, it has always been that way since I was a baby. My mother said while all the other kids watched cartoons, I would watch MTV and VH1, when they still had music on those channels. It's my escape and keeps me level headed.

I was sitting there a good half an hour listening to music, relaxing, and looking at some much needed emails. I saw Jackson scoot down the bed towards me from the corner of my eye making me shift my attention, I took the ear buds out and asked him "what's up"? With a smile on my face, I liked speaking with Jackson, there is something about him and I that just click. "Why do you have music playing all the time"? He quizzed me. I explained to him what it does for me, if I'm having a rough day it helps me work through it. If I'm sad I can find that one to bring me up...and if something memorable is going I like to mark it with an amazing song. I went through some of my favorite bands like Metallica to pink, some Beatles, and Tom petty. I also don't mind some rap, I like that feel good music that gives a story. I asked Jackson if he ever listened to a song and thought "What the fuck….are these motherfuckers following me…..they are talking about my life". He said no, and explained he never has been passionate about anything like I am when talking about music, other than the MC and his brothers. He hasn't found anything that drowns him away like I described.

"You look like you have the world on your shoulder Jackson". I half whispered towards him leaning my head on my knees that I had pulled up to my chest to admire his face. He half ass smiled at me while responding "Why do you call me Jackson instead of Jax"? Not wanted to give me the answer to that first question "It's your name isn't it"? I smiled at him "Yes, but no one calls me Jackson, everyone calls me Jax... and I guess I got used to it just being my name". He said with a matter affect. "Do you want me to stop calling you Jackson, would you prefer Jax"? I said being gentle with the question. He seemed almost sensitive to it. "No, I like Jackson, at least when you say it". I swear I saw him blush slightly. Which made me giggle like a school girl, I thought to myself do not get attached September, it's just going complicate everything from here on out if you start something here. I kind of just stared at him and him at me. I thought to myself how and the hell am I going to muster up the strength to stop this. "So you didn't answer my questions Jackson" I said trying to break the ice and obvious sexual tension. "Sorry, what was it again" he said kind of shaking his head like he was trying to come out of a trance. "Do you have the world sitting on your shoulders Jackson"? I said slowing down my question as if to make it easier for him to think about. He sighed lightly while running his finger through his hair " if you only knew the half of it darling" he finally answered. I closed my work on my laptop so Jackson wouldn't see any of it, because I was not prepared to share with him yet what was on its way to Charming. I grabbed my cell phone and my ear buds and walked to the other side of his bed, I sat down Indian style with my back against his head board and I patted the empty side next to me to gesture for him to sit by me. He scooted

backwards and looked at me curiously. "I have a song for you Jackson, and I think I understand a little more than you give me credit for, so I want you to listen...I mean really listen". I started playing the song and noticed him half smiling right at me. I pointed down to the words playing across the screen. "I'm sure you have heard this song a thousand times, this time Jackson I wanted you to really listen to these words and then tell me if I am crazy or that this song doesn't fit your life right now".

Knocking on heavens doors starts playing and he just gave a blank stare. We sat through the whole song just staring at each other, this moment was the most intimate moment I have ever had with a man, we just couldn't look away from each other, and I couldn't tell if he was feeling the same or that I actually was fucking right. "So, did I hit the nail on the head"? I asked a little cockier then I should have. I looked at him and could tell he wouldn't open up about this if I didn't give a little shove first. "I can't tell you a whole lot of why right now Jackson, but I can tell you I know the MC world and I know how much it weighs on us, and who we are in it". He looked at me a little surprised by my words, he furrowed his eyebrows at me trying to understand what I was saying but gave me a short nod my way. All he said was "It's like your fucking and know my life" he smirked at me half mocking my sitting the rest of the way back and using both hands to brush his hair back. I nodded towards him like I completely understood what he meant. "You do know then I will have the why questions for you sooner than later darling". I nodded again completely understanding why he was saying this. My mysterious being in Charming was coming to an end. I went to get up off the bed and stopped in my tracks at the gesture of Jackson grabbing my hand. I looked at him waiting for an explanation while looking back and forth from his face to my hand. I knew I was blushing and had a million scenarios running through my mind. "You know your more the welcome to sleep here in my bed. I can be a perfect gentlemen so you don't have to sleep on the floor". my mind bubbles bust. "I'm just saying, I will take you up on this because sleeping in an actual bed would be awesome right now, just keep your hands to yourself scoundrel". I giggle and I took this chance to scruff up his hair, which made me laugh and him sitting there laughing at me. I crawled into bed sitting my phone on the end table putting my music on low , and snuggled down under the *blankets. I noticed Jackson reading something, I slightly rolled his way and just asked him. "What ya reading there"? Looking up at him and having him look down on me with the hooded crystal blue eyes was everything to cause me to get goosebumps up my body.

"I found this in some old shit I was digging through in storage it had my father's name on it. it had some old photos of him in nam and old pictures of him and my mother back in the day. This however is some kind of manifesto he wrote and I can't put it down. I haven't spoke father for over 12 years this is really all I have. While he spoke those words to me he never broke eye contact with his father's manifesto. My heart broke for Jackson. Losing our parents left a whole that heal. "I would pay anything to read something my mother left behind". I explained. I don't know how but Jackson and I laid there talking about random shit, listening to music, I got excited a few times showing off my mad dj skills, he mostly giggled at me. Next thing I remember is slightly waking up to see my head on Jackson's lap lying down, while he was still in the sitting position. His hands were intertwined in my hair and I didn't want to rock the boat because fuck it I am comfortable and there was no sun up yet so I laid my head back down and fell back to sleep.


	6. The Chaos Begins

(Jackson POV)

The morning light was creeping into the room, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and brought my consciousness to the room. I realized my lap was heavy and looked down to see September's head was lying in my lap. I think this is the only time I have slept with a woman without fucking her. Well, that was since Tara, we used to spend nights talking about the future without having to have sex with each other. I felt a twinge of nostalgia creep over me. I miss Tara with my whole heart, but also scared to even go there for the fear she wouldn't want me or will run away again. September creeped into my mind and I started comparing. She is here, in my fucking room with no judgement. She didn't stick her nose up to the parties. September doesn't shy away from my life, for this has made me start questioning if my feelings for Tara are for comfort for my heart, not to sound like a pussy, but I miss love. I'm tired of the faceless fucking. I sat there staring at this woman in my lap just wondering why she is pulling feelings out of me that should be reserved for just Tara, or questioning the feelings I even have for her.

Could I be crushing? Fuck no! Jax doesn't crush, girls crush on me I thought. I did sit here staring at her sleep and realized I was smiling and not moving for the fear of waking her. Shit... I am crushing, what the fuck does this mean?

If Tara wanted me I would go right now, right? I mean some woman wouldn't be able to come in and change that...right? I reached over to light a cigarette and September starting stirring.

"Good morning darling". I sat there smirking at her, especially after what she said to me last night, now look who is on whose lap. She looked up at me and wiped the drool from her mouth, which was fucking cute as shit, most girls would wake before me to redo their makeup, not wanting to let me see behind the curtain. I really like that fact September don't fucking care if I see behind her curtain or not. "Wipe that smile from your face Jackson, I fell asleep that way not because I want your..dick". She snarled at me sitting up pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

Just then a loud knocking came from my dorm door. Before I could say anything my door flew open. My mother comes crashing through the door, stopping in her tracks. I am sure this looks like, what it looks like, I wasn't even going to try to explain, and with my reputation I wouldn't be able to justify it anyways. The part that took me back is I looked over and saw September sitting back with a big fucking smile on her face and her arms behind her head. Was she trying to start something with Gemma or was she happy to see her, I couldn't fucking tell. She wasn't trying to justify it either. She was sitting there waiting for the comments to start flying, and she knew it was coming. Who is this fucking woman, and how do I get me one...damn!

No woman in charming would even try to look sideways at Gemma, not even Tara would try to go up against her, I kind of always believed that was a reason she took off, she wanted me to choose her over my mother, and because I didn't choose she left, amongst other things I'm sure. Hell we were fucking 17 why would she think I would even know what to do at that age.

I felt the heat of these two dominant women's gaze making me snap out of my thoughts. "I've been trying to call you all morning, while your sitting here getting laid I've been at the hospital with your junkie wife, she over dosed, probably meth, the baby is sick too, lets fucking go" she was screaming this at me, while I was getting my clothes on at the first words of junkie wife and hospital.

My heart stopped or so it felt, how could this be happening. Without even paying attention I took off past my mother and yelled let's go, not before she stopped to stare down September, which took me back again because all September did was stare back, like two feral cats that aren't backing down from their territory. Next thing I see is September stood up and started taking her clothes off! Right in the middle of my dorm room, Gemma standing there watching the whole thing, me stopping in the door way waiting for my mother, and all September did was shrug her shoulders and walk to the bathroom. I couldn't help staring at her fine body, curves perfect everywhere, beautiful ink on her ivory skin, and life showed on her. I was impressed that's for fucking sure, but what the fuck is she doing, what woman wants people thinking she is sleeping around? From my experience girls are always telling me not to tell anyone. This woman is letting people think whatever they want to think, she didn't say not one word, and no fucks were given this morning by this woman. I was utterly confused on what this pissing contest is but I do know its fucking hot, she is turning me on, that's what she is doing!

Snapping back to the white noise in my ears from my panic I grabbed Gemma by the hand basically dragging her out of my dorm and through the clubhouse. We both headed towards my bike, because we both knew that's going to get us to St. Thomas within minutes. Charming only takes about 20 minutes in heavy traffic to get through, but I didn't want to worry about taking that long, so we both knew my bike is the best way to go and took off.

How could she have done this? Who would sell crank to a woman 7 months pregnant? Will either one of them survive this? Questions swarmed my head almost making me miss some stop signs and red lights. I don't even remember getting to St. Thomas, but we got there in one piece.

I ran to the ER to be greeted by Tara, my heart felt like it wasn't beating at all at this point. "Jax, I've asked to be on your son's case and I will be taking care of the baby, I asked the head Dr. If I could assist with his care I hope that is ok"? She tried looking deep at me. I know Tara and how she reacts to situations, I just couldn't give that emotion back to her, she always wanted to talk shit out and I just looked past her with my cold answers "Yea, how is he"? She looked backed down at her paperwork when I didn't respond back to her in the way she hoped. "Well he was born at 34 weeks which is 6 weeks early, he has a hole in his stomach, and a hole in his heart..."family flaw" my mother interrupted making me look at her like a lost little boy I heard the words and had flash backs to everything with my brother Thomas and felt like I went colder and the white noise got louder, to the point I felt my ears starting to hurt. I'm sure, Tara continued. "Right, none of which would be life threatening alone, however together I hate to say this, but it only gives him a 20% survival rate, and I am afraid that's being optimistic" she said looking down at her notes and her voice getting quitter as it faded out.

I was frozen nothing could be done, helplessness washed over me like a cool wave, making my whole body go numb. Nothing, absolutely nothing I can do to save my son. There is nothing I can physically do to insure my sons survival, and this set in my anger, because I could not make sure he is safe and protected, we fucking do it for a whole goddamn town, but I can't fucking do it for my son.

Then revenge came to my mind, if I could put a bullet into Wendy's head I would at this moment. I need to get out of the hospital that's all there is to it. Tara went to grab me to take me back to see this broken child, I just can't see him this way, and I just can't. I pulled my arm out of her grasp, feeling no warmth there and not wanting her to comfort me. I walked away down the hall, heard Clay say something but felt my ears buzzing. I stopped slightly to look at Tara and tell her to call him Abel. She nodded and that was enough said, I needed to go.

I was walking out of St. Thomas and out of my _periphera__l_ vision saw someone familiar. She was standing against a wall wearing nice tight leather pants, a dark purple corset top with chains hanging down and leather coat on, hot army boots, and her golden curly hair cascading down her breasts, I looked up she was staring right at me with her avatar glasses on. Fucking hell, my dick is getting hard, well I guess not everything is numb, goddamn Jax, I thought to myself, not right now. I bee lined towards her like my fucking body is being pulled to her and asked "Hey what are you doing here"? As I nonchalantly looked her over one more time. She looked deliciously towards me and said "Some business I have to take care of at the surgery department. With a confused look on her face as she lifted her glasses to the top of her hair, her buttery voice she asked me with true concern "Where are you headed? I thought your boy and wife are here, isn't he sick or something? Jackson, what the fuck is going on, I mean the look on your face, and you have me a little worried"? She asked in a way that didn't feel intrusive, her voice was calm and concerning at the same time and it pulled the answer right out of me. Staring right into her eyes I realized she is the one I want to talk to, god dammit Jax you really need to sort this out in my head asap I thought to myself "Fucking junkie wife, she has sentenced my son to a slow death, I can't watch this". She winced her eyes towards me," What do you need from me Jackson"? She reached out and grabbed my forearm stepping in so I could smell her vanilla perfume. "Nothing, got to go find the motherfuckers who are dealing crank in charming"! She pushed off past me and starting walking towards the door, she stopped and gave me a look with them fucking crystal blue eyes and nodded her head to go with her.

As I started following her Bobby and Chibs caught up with September and I. She climbed on the back of my bike, nothing said, no looks given just like she knew what needed to be done and she is in for the ride with us. I climbed on and she was putting on her helmet and so was I, I kicked the stand up and kicked the motor over. My thoughts finally were too loud and I finally couldn't hold it in anymore I yelled over my bikes rumbling engine "Who the fuck are you"? I leaned backed asking looking back at her. She leaned down and put her lips against my ear making goosebumps raise all along my body "I will tell you everything when we are done doing what I know needs to be done Jackson". This made me turn around and look her in the eyes, our lips were almost touching and it took everything I had in me not to grab her and kiss her so fucking hard right now, but she nodded forward telling me without words to go, and for whatever reason I did just that, no more questions asked.


	7. Clarity

(September POV)

Jackson needed to let out his anger, I understood this, I was in the same boat and the whole reason I was in Charming. I am not balls to the wall like Jackson though, I was being more behind the curtain with my anger. I feel women can be a little more diplomatic at it than men tend to be. They act and then think, woman plot our revenge because we like to draw it out, especially when our family is involved and hurt by said person.

I know he needed to go and let this out, Jackson is the type of person that if he bottles things up he loses his mind. I found out from my informant what happen with his wife and child. This information is heartbreaking, as a mother I could never put my children's life at risk like this, ever. I was not Wendy, and I don't know her demons. I however knew that if someone hurt my child, someone will have to hurt for that to, that's the code we have lived by all our lives, we grew up watching the people around us, and it is set in our bones.

Before I knew it we were pulled up to a scuzzy bar called the Salty Dog. Jackson pulled his bike back into a spot right outside the bar door and the other boys followed suit. We sat there waiting for Jackson to move, we had his back and each of us were willing to follow him into hell. Without hesitation he got off his bike sat his helmet on the handle and Jackson walked into the bar, he zeroed in on a group of men at the back of the bar by the pool table. I trailed slightly behind him stopping at a railing separating the pool table from the rest of the bar and rested my hip against the railing lifting my sunglasses to the top of my head and looking over my shoulder at Jackson waiting to see this outcome. Chibs and Bobby stopped near the bar.

I watched Jackson grab a pool cue looking at like he was inspecting it, he gave the bigger guy standing there a smile like he wanted to join them and in one sweeping hard motion I watched that cue stick smash against the big, tattooed, wife beater wearing, bald man's chest, and he instantly fell to the ground clutching his chest. Without thinking I saw the other two men out of my left start moving towards Jackson. Without thinking I instantly reached into my leather coat, grabbing my gun from my gun holster and grabbed my Torus 9mm and pointed it point-blank in one of the guy's face who was sitting on the stool next to me. "Move motherfucker and you will meet Jesus tonight" I said this with a smile, no reason not to have smile on my face, this shit gets my adrenaline pumping. I reached into my holster and grabbed my other 9, and pointed it to the man standing wanting to walk towards Jackson. I clicked my tongue at him and said " that would be an awful mistake sir" he just stood there staring at me. While following suit Chibs and Bobby where right there to tell these fine gentlemen not to make a fucking move while holding their guns at them also. Nobody said a word for a solid 2 minutes and during all this Jackson has fucked this dude's face up. Chibs finally told Jackson enough, this isn't before he put the cue stick through the guy's groin. He is lucky he was still breathing, I can only guess the pain and anger Jackson is feeling. The man that hurt my mother will not be as lucky I thought to myself. I started following them out the bar holding my gun at the four men, while I stepped over the piece of shit lying on the floor. Bobby, did the same, as we were leaving Bobby told them that "Shish Keballs were on us". This of course made me smile.

I walked out towards Jacksons bike, as I was uncocking my gun and holstering it away, I looked up to meet everyone eyes on me. "What"? I said. "Who the hell is this lad" Chibs says pointing at me, however looking at Jackson, as if he had the answers. Jackson just sat there and shrugged. The boys asked if he is ok. I gave them a moment while I walked down the sidewalk for a minute. They discussed whatever they needed and Chibs and Bobby left.

Jackson started his bike and sat it up off the stand, and slightly glanced over his shoulder my way, I walked up to him and got on the bike. I slowly put my hands on each shoulder as I swung my leg over to straddle the bike, as I positioned myself I slid my hands down his side and on to his stomach, this sent electricity through my whole body. I thought to myself, what the fuck is going on as I looked to the ground. We didn't speak a word, I felt the tension between us and the electricity, and we just headed back to TM.

We pulled into TM and Jackson backed his Dyna into his parking spot. I glanced over seeing someone working on my bike. God I missed her so much, I missed driving, but starting to feel real good behind Jackson.

I jumped off and heading towards the garage office to see how it was coming along. Jackson called out towards me "Hey, we need to talk". I completely turned around making myself walk backwards, and nodded putting a finger up to gesture to him to give me a few moments. I watched him reach in his kut and pull out his smokes and sit back.

I walked into the garage to find Gemma sitting there, her glasses were up on her forehead and she was holding the bridge of her nose. I knocked lightly on the door enough for her to look up. "Hey Gemma, I was coming to check on my bike" I said softly, stepping further into the office not wanting to rock the boat even more because of our stand-off earlier this morning, just your typical pissing contest. "I am so sorry about your grandson, Jackson told me some about it, I couldn't even imagine what you're going through, and I am here if you or Jackson need anything". I was looking at the floor by the end of my sentence, I didn't understand why I felt so intimidated by here all of a sudden. She just nodded at me in her frosted way and let out a "MmmHHmm". With everything I knew about this woman, she did not need this on top of the rest of her life. "I'm just popping in to see how she is doing". I said nodded my head towards the garage. "Go out there and check with Lowell, skittish son of a bitch but great mechanic". She said with clear sadness in her voice. Gemma didn't know me, but I clearly knew her, I wish I could be open with her right now and help ease some of her pain, but I knew this needed to stay hush. It was like looking at my mother, the bitchy, icing exterior was just a front they put on, and I knew this. Just like my mother and from what I heard about Gemma, they will die or kill for their blood and the club. Dealing with this must be killing her with no control over it, these women don't do well with not driving the ship, and it shows because everyone else gets their wrath!

With a nod towards Gemma and my head still lowered I walked through the office out to the garage and just yelled this dude's name. "Lowell"? No answer. I started looking around the garage. All of a sudden on my left side I hear "Yes, mam" and this stick figure of a man walked towards me, stuttering the whole sentence. "The big bob over there" I pointed and voiced this a little more sternly then I meant to. "So what's going on with her"? While saying this I slid my hands in my back pockets, waiting for him to explain the mechanics of needed to be done with her. He glanced back at the bike and then at me, with a confused look on his face he asked with a stutter "is...is that yours"? God this is a sausage fest here I thought to myself. "Yes, it's mine I just need to know how long it's going to take to fix her". I said running out of patients with how long this conversation is taking, Jackson is waiting for me and I would love to finally clear the air with someone.

He kept glancing at me and back at the bike. I took my hands out of my back pockets and folded my hands against my chest clearly running out of patience with this man, who frankly, is coming off like a tweaker. He started listing and stuttering about details of my fat bob "Well….I have to take the whole fueling lines off to clean them completely out, the tank has to be removed to be emptied and cleaned. After all that I still have to check any injectors or plugs because it did run with the shitty gas, looks like you ran premium in her, she just can't handle the artificial shit, however more than likely they will also have to be replaced". He giggled towards me. "God dammit"! I yelled and kicked something to the side, this made this poor guy jump backwards liked a scared cat. "Can you fix her though"? I asked rubbing the back of my neck. He was shying away when he finally answered me "Yes, yes mam, about 3 days' work" he said calculating it in his head. "Fine" I waved him away "get it done, I have shit to do to". I didn't have 3 days, I needed to be gone in 48 hours. I started walking out of the garage I was looking at the ground as I looked up and stopped in my tracks. I saw Jackson talking with Clay and a couple club members, and as quick as that, they took off.

I watched as everyone took off, so I turned around and walked back to Lowell. "Hey you got some wheels I can borrow while my bikes out of commission"? "Let me go ask Gemma, see what she says". He said nervously. I waved, my hand for him to go, and hurry. I looked back at the exit as if to see Jackson waiting for me. Why am I so worried about him, what is it about him that has me pulling towards him. I told myself yesterday no goofing with the prince of bikers, yet here I am about to go chasing after him. Am I crushing? Wait...I don't crush on guys, they come to me, and I am not that type of woman...dammit what is happening in my head right now? Lowell ran back out towards me snapping me out of my thoughts and gave me a set of keys, he pointed at the car sitting down the lot of TM. It looked like a black Lincoln town car. I said "thank you" and left without dragging the conversation out any longer. I took long strides towards the car in a hurry, I needed to get to Jackson, something in my gut was twisted and I knew by now to trust that feeling.

I went to get in the car and found Gemma standing in the door way of the office watching me. I stopped getting in the car as we locked eyes. I watched her in administration Just like a queen

to watch her kingdom I thought. However, I got in the car and took off like a bad out of hell towards Jackson. As I was gripping the wheel feeling like a nervous wreck, not scared about going into Mayan territory, but because Jackson wasn't straight, his mother wouldn't be able to handle anything happening to him, and the king could care less about either of them. As these thoughts swirled my head it hit me, in my head...in my heart...and my whole body tensed. I am completely and utterly falling for the prince of bikers and for once in my life I am chasing a man...No... wait..my heart is following the man I'm falling in love with!


	8. Shit got real

(Jacksons POV)

I watched September walk away towards the garage, the sun hit her blonde hair when she turned around to tell me to wait for her by motioning by holding her finger up indicating one and I felt my heart palpitate. God damn this woman is amazing, mysterious, and hot, and she is leaving me wanting more, I lit my cigarette and leaned back on my bike waiting for her to return. All of a sudden I heard Clay yell from the club house, "Hey VP we have retaliation to settle". I got up from my bike and walked over to Clay, Chibs, Juice, and Bobby. We knew it was the Mayans that took our guns and we knew that it was the Mayans that blew up our warehouse. Tig had the van ready, but Clay wanted to meet up in a little bit, I had to head out and get Opie, he has an expertise we are going to need for this retaliation. Clay wanted to head out immediately and I didn't want to give him any more reason to be pissed at me, my conversation with September will have to wait, for now. I walked back to my bike as everyone else was getting on theirs heading out. I looked at the garage and saw September standing there looking pretty irritated, but fucking gorgeous. "Get a fucking grip Jax" I whispered to myself. I glanced one more time and she was still discussing shit with Lowell. I took off out of the lot catching up with my brothers.

As I was riding towards Opie's and my head was just spinning with thoughts. I wish it was about the Mayans, however it was stuck on September. I still felt my feelings for Tara, but not feelings of love but more, curiosity, but she hasn't come to me and these feelings haven't felt like love, romance, or even raw sexuality. I feel I'm always chasing her and she is going the other way. I have realized though since Tara has come back I haven't pursued her.

September is a magnet that pulls on me, there is something about her and I that I need to figure out. She can except my life I see this with her and I don't think there is a lot she could tell me to defer me from her. I feel our magnetic pull to each other. Every electrical touch that sends shivers through my body, looking at her when she isn't paying attention just to see that amazing smile and those crystal blue eyes, and even her fucking smell raises my hair, vanilla and some kind of flowers that is completely intoxicating...gives me goose bumps, and excites me making my heart race, catching my breath, and getting me rock hard for her. I never had this pull with Tara, it was young and forced, often with her I had to keep my thoughts and life in check with her. I need to stop comparing, because there is none. I feel I can go full force with September, I need to know my direction before it completely distracts me, however I felt my heart racing thinking about wanting to be with September...I want Tara not to want me so I can close that chapter in my life forever, I don't want it ever opening again...FUCK!...There it is my true fucking feelings,... now I need to pursue it, but is she wanting to pursue this outlaw is the other question. All of a sudden I realized I was parked down the road from Opie's. I didn't want Donna getting pissed off because I pulled in, she can always tell when its club shit and right now she was not having it.

As I was walking up I could hear the arguing and Donna yelling. Jesus we don't have time for this, but on the other hand I feel for Opie. I have seen how hard it has been for him and his wife to reconnect since he has gotten out of Stockton. Even when we need not to think of our other halves when it comes to club shit, I also felt bad for donna going through this shit too, I tried to help as much when Ope was inside, but she pushed everyone away from the club, she was angry and felt it was all on Samcro, even if I felt it wasn't and all on Kyles back for not having Opes, but he wasn't there for her to blame, Samcro was. Pulling back out of my thoughts I realized I'm supposed to meet Clay and the others by the access road and they are going to be waiting on me if I don't hurry this shit up. Since my best friend has been out of prison he is trying to get his footing, with his wife, with his club, and I am doing anything to help him get it. I thought to myself, I'll talk to him later, I need to get my head into this shit. With everything going on the last few days I can't help but be scattered right now. I knew what was expected of me though. Even though Clay doesn't think I do. Ope cleared his throat making me look back up at him. " how much did you hear of that" he said not looking at me. As I pulled my smokes out of my cut and lit one, I blew smoke from my nose answering him "Enough…what the hell is all that about"? I said waiting for ope to explain. "When you leave a woman to figure it out for 5 years all she knows is she doesn't ever want that happening again" Ope said rolling his eyes.

I grabbed the bag from Opie as he gave me a puzzled look. "Go fix shit with your wife" I said swinging the duffle over my shoulder. "Jax I need this, show the club and Clay that I want to earn" Opie said matter a fact. "I got your back brother, take one of the kids to urgent care. Say they got a fever, get it on paper...I'll handle the rest, just go fix your family bro" I told him walking away looking back at him, he nodded with understanding. I could tell it killed him though being half in and half out. We grew up in this shit, there is no one or the other for guys like Opie and I. I caught up with Clay and the guys by the access road, we headed down main street out of charming to meet up with Tig and take the van to the warehouse. "Where is Opie" clay yelled over the rumble of the bikes, looking at me like he wasn't pleased. "Kids sick, took them to the urgent care, it's all good brother I can handle this". I yelled back at him, knowing that I would take the heat off Opie and redirect it to me.

We pulled up to the warehouse down by the peer in San Joaquin. This area of town held nothing but warehouses. I sat there looking out for people while juice cut a hole into the chain link fence. We stepped inside and walked right up to the warehouse that said something in Spanish. So we need to really pay attention as to not taking all night searching for our guns and that we get the right warehouse. This was Mexican territory. So being spotted could spell disaster for us. We got into the warehouse and started looking through all the crates.

Before long I heard Chibs yell "got'em boys". Clay yelled at me to start wiring the place up to blow it up. I started and got it going however I ran into a snag before long this was not my area of expertise. Clay was towering over me "What's the problem"? He said clearly irritated. "Nothing" I said pulling out my phone "just need to check with Ope about something". I tried calling Opie but there was no answer "fuck". I whispered under my breath. Clearly I am way out of my depths here and didn't want to blow us up inside the goddamn warehouse too. "Let's go" Clay yelled at me. Juice came around the corner freaking out "We got fucking company". I passed off the wires to Juice and told him to finish it up. Chibs was standing there helping get the wires and dynamite finished up also. I got up and walked with Clay outside. Clay pulled me into him and whispered "I know you're going through some shit right now son, but you need to have your head here, is your goddamn head here or not"? I gave him a quizzical look. "I'm always in this shit, what the fuck are you talking about"? I looked at him very puzzled, I mean where the fuck is this coming from. Just because I have Abel doesn't mean I would be turned around when it comes to my club. "I need to see your in. this. Shit. Understand"? Clay said matter a fact and I was clearly getting over this shit of him insinuating I wasn't making my club my priority. I nodded at him not wanting to get into it here but clearly flagged this shit for later. We told Juice, Chibs, and bobby to hurry up and we will take care of the vatos coming in. I told Clay to let me handle this, he looked at me sternly and said "you better"! I walked towards the dumpster sitting there and wrapped a nasty blanket around me. I started singing a drunk sailor song, trying out my amazing acting skills. "You can't be in here buddy". One of the men laughed at me. "Ya, the homeless shelter is down the road dumb ass, guess we will have to show you what we do to trespassers ". The other guy laughed also. As soon as I felt them upon me, one of the men pushed me making me stumble into the nearby dumpster. I regained my footing and I dropped the blanket and swung. My fist made immediate contact with one of the men's face, he fell to the ground. I don't think he got knocked out but was clearly not getting up to fast from that. I slammed the other guy against the dumpster feeling it slam against the wall. The dumpster made a ringing sound making me slightly disoriented and before I knew it I looked up to the other man grabbing for his gun. I started scrounging for my gun inside me cut and out of fucking nowhere there was September, her gun was resting against the guy's temple. She was short but fierce in her stance, she stood sideways with her arm out stretched to his head, she wore tight blue Jean's with biker boots and a black hoodie on, she pulled the hood down letting her golden curls cascade down her breasts. She was wearing a gun holster and had another 9 gently tucked away. "Give me the fucken gun... ese" she said. The words dripping with sarcasm. I stood up kicking the guy in the ribs one good time to make sure he was down for the count that I sucker punched. "What the fuck are you doing here"? I yelled at her more harsh then I attended to She did just save my life. "I am enjoying the show, what are you doing here"? She smirked sarcastically at me. She was making a fucking joke, what the fuck. She is infuriating and fuckable all at the same time and how I wanted her. She stood, dead eyes on this man, arm outstretched holding the gun firmly to his temple. Clay comes walking up behind me "What the fuck is this shit, what is she fucking doing here". He points at September. "I have no fucking idea what the hell is going on" I replied to Clay just as confused.

"Jax finish this shit now, we ain't got time for this." Clay screamed at me. I was still staring at September standing there with her piece. Next thing I knew I saw someone coming up behind Clay, I pushed him out of the way just in time to hear the gun fire. I felt like I got hit by a car right in my chest. I fell to the ground behind Clay, I clutched my chest reaching over to check Clay, and trying to fill my lungs with air. Then I looked up and saw September put a bullet into the guy's head, walk right over me and Clay and put one into the guy's chest that shot me. She walked back over and helped Clay get up, then she walked up to me bent down and extending her arm to me "you ok cowboy". She said smiling at me.

"Ya I'm alright, I got a vest on". I said lifting my hoodie enough to show her the bottom of it. Clay was standing there helping September get me up, when a noise behind us made us all turn. The man she shot in the chest was trying to crawl away. "You need to finish this son". Clay said wanting me to even the score. I didn't know where my gun flew to I started looking in my holster realizing they were both gone when September handed me hers. I was so pissed off, I had all intentions putting a bullet into the motherfucker's skull, but shook with fear of taking someone's life. I also was tired of Clay pushing me to his true north, when I didn't even know what it is lately. He reached up to me clearly already dying. By the time I bent down the guy was gone, I saw no life behind his eyes left. I looked over to Clay and said through my teeth "It's done". Clay looked irritated that it wasn't by my hands. I went to get up and realized something looked off, the guy wasn't Mexican. I bent back down and started lifting the guy's shirt and moving his sleeves. "This is a white guy, has goddamn Nord tats all over him might be one of Darby's". I looked over to Clay for some clarification. "Darby got protection inside from Alvarez's men" September spoke up. Clay and I both looked at her very puzzled that she knows all this shit. Chibs, Bobby, and Juice all coming running to where we are. "Jesus mother and joseph" Chibs said with his deep Irish accent. "I can't leave you boys alone". "What the hell is going on" Juice was looking at the bloody mess. "That was a lot of noise we have to start moving" Bobby said trying to get everyone moving. Tig came up behind all of us saying everything was wired up.

After getting the guns into the van in record time, because we made a lot of noise and clearly wouldn't be alone for much longer. Chibs came out giving a thumbs up that we got all our guns out " Candle is in the cake" he said smirking at us. We all started migrating towards the vehicles, next thing I knew is shit is blowing up behind us. I started my way towards the van, then realized Septembers car was down the street and she was half way to it when I switched my direction being pulled towards her. I followed her to the black car parked a ways down from the chaos. We got in she looked at me and tilted her head slightly to the left and nodded, she put the key in and turned the car over bringing it to life and took off. Leaving me feeling like I'm on needles. We were silent half the ride back to Charming when I turned my whole body and told her to pull it over. She found an access road and went down it a ways before coming to a stop and putting it in park. I noticed it started raining outside and could here every little drop hit the car because we both sat there so still and silent. "You need to explain whatever the hell just happened, I have a million questions and need a shit load of answers" I finally spoke up to her. she grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and let out a large sigh. I noticed she was white knuckling it and felt my irritation was not helping. She turned to me and gave me a half smile and slowly opened her mouth bringing those beautiful lips to form her words and realized she was about to hit me with a shit load of truth.

_**I am so sorry I have been gone and not writing for a while guys, I got a new job and work many hours in a county ER, so I had lots of training to learn, however not that I've gotten the ropes down, my down time I started back up to write while I'm not busy, I've missed September and Jackson, I have 20 chapters written of rough drafts and ready to pick it back up...give me feedback guys I love hearing from you and thanks for helping bring this story to light.**_


	9. The Secret

**Ok guys here is Septembers dirty secret, I hope you enjoy, I'm so glad I'm getting time to write again, it really helps relieve my stress and take me to another world I love it...enjoy my biker peeps lol leave a comment what yawl think ;)**

_(_September's POV)

I pulled the car over not knowing how the hell I could explain everything to Jackson; I don't even know if I know how to explain it. I pull confidence on the outside because that is how I was raised. Showing weakness around these guys will let them eat me up and spit me out. Even with this pull I have with Jackson he still is a biker outlaw and I know that biker MC lookout for their own first and for most. I grabbed the wheel realizing that this moment needed to come, to get what I needed done. I let the loudest exhale and turned to see Jackson staring at me. I didn't realize I was in that moment for so long, and holding my breath. "I can't explain everything in a night Jackson" I said in a quiet voice.

"Then just answer this, why are you here in Charming"? I looked at him relieved. "That's simple; I'm here to kill a man". I figured that was as simple as I could make it without bringing to much attention to the subject, or so I thought. "Who is the man"? He said sternly. "I can't tell you that Jackson, not yet at least you could make it complicated". He looked shocked, "Is it someone in my club"? "God no!". I answered immediately. "Then how the hell could I complicate it"? I sighed and looked down on my chest and grabbed my necklace and closed my eyes, as if my mom's amulet would give me power. I didn't want to tell him but Jackson is like me, he is persistent and would dig until he uncovered what he needed to know. Even though I felt scared inside and he made me feel completely vulnerable, I hated but liked that I didn't need to completely be a hard ass around Jackson. "Jackson this stays with us". I looked at him under my eye lashes and gave him and I will kill you if you say shit! "Ok" he says leaning closer to me like we were in the 4th grade, it was kind of adorable. "Jackson this can't get back to your club yet, understand, I understand the code and I will explain everything to your club when I am ready'. I don't know why I was giving him my Intel, however Jackson made me feel like I could bare weight with him, and I haven't felt that way in a long time. "OK, between you and me... For now" he localized towards me. "Ok that sounds fair" I sat back in the car looking at the rear view me, almost waiting for someone to pop up and stop me; however no one did...dammit I thought to myself. "Your girlfriend is involved, which in retrospect makes you involved".

I looked over at him and if he wasn't confused before he defiantly showed it on his face now. "Girlfriend?" He asked very confused I watched the wheels in his head spinning, making almost smile at him, almost. "Yes, Tara"? I asked in a form of a question. "We are not together". He said prissy about it. "I have seen the way you stare at her, I know your past with her, for all intents and purposes, she is yours, which brings me back to your involved". I said sternly to him. "This makes no sense, you said you were here to kill a man, is it one of the doctors? Is it Tara?" He said with fright in his eyes. " That look right there Jackson tells me your close to this." I said studying his face. "Then get to the fucking point"! he said getting louder and louder with that statement. He clearly was running out of patience for my encrypted bullshit, I put my hands up in a stop, calm down position. "Well shut up and listen then" I sarcastically spit at him, he nodded at me closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "So I'm going to say it's safe for me to say that you and Tara have yet to discuss why she moved back to charming"? I questioned him. "Her dad died, figured she was here to tie shit up, just didn't know if she was staying". He said as if he was stating facts. "Or it was good timing for her". I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, which in fact you can always tell when Jackson is thinking shit through. "So back in Chicago, Tara was dating a man and it got physical, she ended it but he started stocking her, it took her three precincts to finally get a restraining order, I'm guessing she still didn't feel safe because shortly after that she moved back here to charming".

I stared at Jackson to see if he was going to comment. He looked pissed, he was clenching his fists and jaw, and I watched the muscles in his jaw tensing. I waited for him to nod and when he did I exhaled to continue not realizing I was holding my breath again. I didn't realize how important it was to wait for Jackson's responses " So I think he also tried moving on from Tara, that's when he started dating my mother, it went on for about 4 weeks, from my understanding it got intense and fast, when I got a call she was dead". I trailed off and I was staring at my necklace again I felt like I was reliving that fucking call and hated thinking about it let alone talking about it " I didn't understand why this happened to her until I saw Tara, she looks like my mother. That explains why he took such an interest into my mother. His anger for Tara leaving must have boiled over onto my mother. Apparently she was found gagged, bound, and raped on the side of the road, like trash". I felt the tears falling from my eyes, I tried to look up to stop the stinging but it failed and felt the warm tears fall down my face. . I know to get through this I couldn't look at Jackson, and also appreciate him just letting me get through this. "I have some family that explained the relationship and explained how scared she was at the end, but in my mother's fashion she protected her family, or that's what she thought she was doing, I believe that she found out information on him and confronted him". I hated the fact that this made me mad at her, how could I be mad at a woman that I loved with all my heart. "We don't have all the facts, however I'm piecing everything together, and from my understanding the motherfucker has followed Tara here after all".

I looked up at Jackson, he was clearly angry. "I'll fucking kill him if lays a hand on her". He said through gritted teeth. "God dammit Jackson that is why I didn't tell you, one, I am keeping an eye on Tara, do you honestly fucking think I would let him hurt her, two, he is mine, he took my mother, ripped my MC apart, you don't get to butt into this" I said screaming at him. We were eye to eye, and then he reached up and gently wiped a tear away, this took me back for a minute. I looked down at his thumb and slowly raised my eyes back to his. "You would think with all that truth it would be enough, but it isn't the worse part Jackson" I said still staring into his eyes. "What" his said sternly but not breaking our gaze. "He is ATF agent out of Chicago, I believe he is the one that tipped ATF of your extra income and that is why they are sniffing around.". His eyes dropped and so did mine.

We both leaned back into our seats, I was playing with my hands, and whispered out. "Before you say anything, I also know all about your club, what you do, who you do it with, and why". He whipped his head to stare at me, he looked at me like he was going to lunge at me. I lifted my hand up in a give one goddamn minute motion. "You asked me who the fuck I am, correct". I looked at him waiting for an answer. After what felt like 5 minutes, he looked back at me and lifted an eyebrow and with a low grumble and his southern draw "Well fucking tell me then". My heart is pounding I have never been this fucking nervous to tell someone my background. I fucking flaunt it anywhere else, he was piercing me with those baby blues, making me feel like I'm open and exposed to him...this is what a giddy fucking school girl must feel like, I don't like that all. "My mother wasn't just someone's mom, she was THE mother...of the largest Motorcycle club stateside, and she was the president of the MC Hades". His jaw was hanging open now, figured fuck it I'll bring it home now. "Well she was, until she was killed, I was her VP, I was on a run, been gone for a few months from home taking care of other charters and setting up other stateside MCs when I got the call about her passing" I looked down again, I hated reliving that fucking call. "Now, I am the president of the largest MC stateside". I giggled out because it still sounded utterly insane. I never thought this would be mine, I never vision my mother not being here, being the bad-ass MC president she was. I am not filling those shoes well I felt.

I slowly looked up waiting, Jackson open and closed his mouth several times like he had something to say, but no words came out. He leaned back in the passenger seat and leaned towards the door, resting his head on his hand, I saw him chewing on his lip, and all he did was stare out the window. I sat there watching out the windshield as people passed us by. It was 10:30 pm by the time I heard Jackson say something I looked at the clock and it was 11:15 pm, I was scared to hear what he had to say, yet I needed to hear what he had to say, my stomach was in knots. "If you are from the largest MC stateside, why haven't I heard of you, or at least hear it mentioned by someone"? I laughed lightly at that, "we changed our name a few years back, we keep a low profile compared to most MCs, however if you ask Piney, Chibs, Tig or Clay about the lady killers you will see the understanding on their faces, we are mostly woman, a few men, but mostly chicks". I smiled at that thinking about my girls waiting for me to return. My family was there and worried, but they knew what needed to be done too. "An all-girl MC, I would think we would defiantly hear of that, I mean you would be the only one if that's real".

He was staring at me with more questions than I had time for. "Listen Jackson, I will explain more I promise". I pleaded with him, mostly because it was opening my wounds right open and I felt emotionally drained. "but as part of an MC your president will be pissed if you make him wait much longer". I stared at him tapping on the clock glowing in the car. "Yea, I defiantly have more fucking questions, but your right I got to get back to TM." he trailed off, I feel like I might have been mistaken of the bond I shared with Jackson. That he might feel threatened or betrayed. "first can you swing by the hospital so I can check on Abel"? He was so stale with his comment, I could not read what he was feeling at all. "Absolutely, let's get out of here". I commented towards him while starting the car and taking off towards St. Thomas. I thought while driving it felt like a slam of silence hit the car, I hope this doesn't fucking bite me in my ass, telling the Prince first, what the fuck am I thinking, I need to get to Clay before pretty boy does...fuck! My head was swarming with questions I wanted to come at Jackson with, but I knew not to go there right now. Ill drop him off at the hospital and be on my way to find Clay. That is the plan, or at least I thought.


	10. She is? She isn't!

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. I wish I was banging out chapters left and right because I have a million and one ideas with this character. Unfortunately life and work comes first, but I have a giant notepad I take everywhere with me to keep all the ideas down. So if you're in for the long hall I plan on keeping it going. Here was a little filler chapter, because next chapter is a dozy!**

Chapter 10 She is? She isn't!

(Jackson's POV)

The car ride to St. Thomas felt lengthy. I kept looking up at September who seemed to be concentrating harder than your usual person on the road. I opened and shut my mouth several times to say something, but I felt that the answers would just confuse me even more. My head was spinning with questions. Was what she is saying true? If there was such an MC wouldn't we have heard of it? Such a large MC would they be friend or foe? Why didn't go after their power? So many questions, I didn't know where to start back up with her. She put the car in park and I looked out the window to see St. Thomas out the window. I wanted to get out, but I wanted to stay. "You want to come up with me"? Why the fuck did I just ask that? Do I want her to come with me? What the fuck is going on with me?

This woman saved my life tonight, so I just wanted to keep her close, and I was scared she would just disappear into the night if I didn't keep her in sight of me and that's what I told myself. "If you want me to, sure". We got out and heading through the entrance way. "Stop Jackson"! She grabbed my upper arm and I tensed at her touch, she walked up to me almost chest to chest and I looked down to see her zipping my kut shut. "You have a little something on your shirt, might want to cover that up if you're going into the NICU". She smiled at me. She made me feel at ease. With all this truth she hit me with I still feel utterly comfortable and I don't know why, but I feel my trust in her, I found myself following her through the hall.

All of a sudden she ducked into a cut away hallway, nodded me to go forward. I looked up to see Tara walking towards me, I felt almost like I was at an impasse. I looked at September again she looked angry, nodded and mouthing me to go, so I took long strides forwards so Tara couldn't reach September in the hallway. "Hey, doc". I said with my hands in my pockets, I was happy to see Tara, but it was like seeing an old friend, not an old lover. "How is he doing"? I felt I was scared to hear the answer, my mother was right this small human is completely breaking my heart. When someone breaks my heart I lash out. Fight, drink, and fuck stupid crow eaters. This is a different heart ache. I understand now.

"We did his surgery, since we were there we repaired the heart and his belly" she smiled at me "well" I asked in anticipation. "He did great Jax, he pulled through, and I think he will be just fine". She smiled at me. I was so fucking relieved that I walked up to her closing the gap between us, I felt those feelings creep up on me having her in my arms. We were nose to nose, I wanted to dip down and kiss her so bad and got the feeling she was about to reciprocate the feeling until she looked down, looking at a spot that appeared on her white coat. She pulled herself away even more realizing it was blood. She looked up at me almost in discuss it seemed. She slowly unzipped my kut to expose all the blood on my hoodie. "Go clean yourself up Jax". That's when she walked around me and walked away. It killed me, she always is leaving, and I wish she would just understand my life. I don't ask her to be a part like that, but I am over the judging every time she disapproves, the first day she met me she knew I would never be a suit, ever!

I walked towards the men's bathroom and shut the door behind me. I took a long look in the mirror and hated what I saw, my father's words are echoing in my head. This is all I've known, why would I come across this now in my life, why would I question my club because of the words of a dead man. I took my kut off, took my hoodie off, and gazed at the bruise along my rib cage. Why can't she just want to be with me, and then the thoughts of September creeped in, she was everything I was just saying. I sat there looking into the mirror, and then started looking at my ribs and my back fucking christ I am lucky, and with that thought the door opened and walked in September. She closed and locked the door behind her. I completely turned around to give her a full few of myself. Every time I'm feeling sorry for myself it's like my thing to fuck the feelings out of myself and hell she is fucking standing there looking fucking hot. This also made me think back to earlier tonight with her standing there with the gun to that guy's head, smiling down at me. My fucking dick is hard, holy fucking shit that was really fucking hot. She walked up to me putting her hand on the bruising. She inspected it and looked up at me "you're lucky you don't have any broken ribs, damn look at that didn't even break the skin". She whispered at me. I sucked in some air, trying not to be that audible but was unsuccessful. "Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt" she said snatching back her fingers quickly. "No" I said through my heavy breathing, this woman is just touching me and I am so fucking turned on right now. I grabbed her wrist while she tried to protest by continuing to retreat is back I pulled her against me tell we were nose to nose. "Jackson, we can't" she whispered. I find myself getting even harder when she said my name that way. "Why the fuck not" I asked her in a raspy voice. She finally pulled her hand away and looked me dead in the eyes, hers looked like they were on fire, I saw the life dancing behind the beautiful blue eyes she had. "It's Business". Is all she said and opened the door walking out. I stood there standing, confused, and unsure of what happened. No woman ever has said no, or walked away. This was uncharted territory, what the fuck do I do now.

I walked up to the room in NICU that they had Abel in. I paused for a brief moment at the door, taking in a deep breath. I slowly opened the door to see this large square clear box in the middle of the room. I looked all around at the thousands of cords, and wires coming out of it. Walking closer I saw what seemed like a baby, but didn't seem like a baby. My heart fell heavy looking at this little boy. I walked up putting my hand on top of the incubator. How could I have let this happen? Why wasn't I more involved? I was disgusted with myself. I felt the tears falling, there was no manning up or stopping them. I started wiping them away when I felt a hand grab my shoulder, it was my mother. I looked at her as she stared down at Abel with a large smile on her face. I smiled at that and she smiled back at me. She was right, he will break my heart, and I am head over heels for him.


	11. Cat and mouse, MC style

Chapter 11

(Septembers POV)

I found a small waiting room off of the NICU, I think it's for families that need to be alone. No one has told me to leave, so I am going to sit here and collect myself for a few moments. I'm not going to be a notch on Jacksons bed post, I thought to myself. I am not that girl, never have been. I am a lot of things but not the woman who can just sleep with a man without feelings. Girls in my club do it and I am sure in Jacksons they do it to, why wouldn't they with all that damn tale running around, and I don't judge, but I have never been able to sleep with someone for the mere pleasure and have them hit the bricks after words. I could never differ lust from love. I am not one to play the denial card either, I clearly am starting to have feelings for Jackson. I also know that Jackson is hung up on his ex. I've heard the stories and done my research. My mother was big on keeping tabs on who was who in the MC world, who their significant others are and anyone affiliated with them. I know how this plays out, however Jackson needs it to play out, he won't just listen, and he needs to be hurt by her for him to see she is not here for him, Jackson is a doer he has to be in the action not watching it. I sat there with my head in my hand pinching my nose, clearly feeling the headache creeping up. I shot my head up when I heard the door open. "Evening Clay" I said with a hint of not so friendly to this man. I know his secrets, however he does not know this and for now I will keep it that way. My mother was never a fan of Clay, she knew things about Clay and Gemma that could set a path of pure destruction. Now that book has been passed to me, literally journals she kept and when I was drinking myself stupid after her death I sat in my dorm at the club house and read every single one. I wasn't apart of SOA, but they were a big part of her life, and some of that truth has me going crazy, now that I'm here in Charming around the people I read about. I ran my thoughts away and gave Clay my undivided attention. "So you want to tell me what the hell you were doing back at the warehouse"? He snipped at me. I motioned for him to take a seat, so he obliged by sitting down across from me. "So you have no idea who I am"? I asked sarcastically, because most people said how much I looked like my mother I thought for sure they would have ID me days ago and I know about all the excitement that Clay, Gemma, John, Bobby, Chibs, and Tig had back in the day, because my mother was involved and told me all about them adventures, so I am able to piece who is who. "Am I fucking suppose to"? He said raising a hand. "Hmm, everyone tells me I look a lot like my mother" I smiled at him. He sat there staring at me for what seemed forever. "Jesus. Fucking. Hell." He said lowering his hand that he was leaning on to his lap. I smiled knowing that he saw her in me. I don't like the things I knew about Clay, but I like it when they see her in me. "How is patty doing"? He asked the question sounding generally concerned, almost. "Dead". I told him, almost robotically it felt anymore. "I didn't realize she was sick" he assumed. "She wasn't, she was killed" keeping my voice as level the best I can. Like my mother told me, you have to be cold at times because the MC world will eat you up and spit me out to the pigs. I will be damned if I will throw my mother's legacy away by being a little bitch, she wouldn't want me to be either, she would want me to make it even and go on with my life. He sat forward and looked at me with sorrow, which I could handle all the women around me crying, but when the men get emotional we have a problem. I knew my mother was loved by many, and since I took on this little journey I did not realize how far her loved ones stretched until this trip. My club followed her blindly because her leadership was amazing, however I didn't realize how people where really feeling about her tell her death, it was like she was some kind of god, if I dare say that, but her following has been crazy. I went through all the details with Clay, explained about me being the president of the MC now. He was sitting back now taking in all this info. "I need to speak with Gemma and all the guys" he said still in shock. "You want me to Clay, I have no problem doing this"? I said very sternly. He nodded still staring off trying to wrap his head around everything. I scooted forward on my chair and slapped Clay on the leg to bring him back to the conversation we were having. "Do you understand what I need from you Clay"? He looked at me and looked almost soft in his features. "Samcro will not interfere with what you're doing, and we offer any assistance needed to complete this score". I nodded at him understanding what he was telling me. "Now if you don't mind calling church, it would be easier for me to tell the boys that way, and bring them up to speed with everything we discussed here tonight Clay". He looked at me and opens and closed his mouth. "What" I said knowing damn well he had some other angle in this. "The guys don't know everything with patty". I squint my eyes at him, wanting to understand what kind of secrets he would think he had with my mother. "Like"? I said still staring him down. "They think Patty went straight and narrow after she left charming, mostly because she was pregnant with you" I nodded knowing this, "and" I said "Well they didn't know she became the president of Hades". That didn't stretch this far west" he said concerned. Why would this be an issue, I knew our charters where sparse westward, but that is no big deal. I knew he got the idea with the look on my face because he started speaking up again 'The pipeline with the Irish, if they found out Patty is their largest distribution they might see you as a threat" he said. Why is he keeping this from them? I took this as an opportunity to bend greedy Clay to my will, my mother explained him to me in full detail and it was like shooting fish in a barrel. I explained my opportunity to Clay, I wanted to present to his club, and he acted like a kid in the candy store. He was all for it. I got up and so did he, we shook hands and even patted me on the shoulder, like the daughter he will never have. As we opened the door we looked up and saw Jackson standing there. He looked very confused. Clay and I both walked right passed him and I told him church in 20 minutes, the look he shot at me was magical. I started laughing and so did Clay, seeing a Sons take an order from a Hades was classic. Jackson turned on heels and started following us I looked at both of them and stated I needed to find Gemma before I told the boys. They both nodded and Jackson told me she was in the NICU. I headed that way and told them I would meet them. "I'll wait for you, I need a ride anyways my bike is back home". I smiled inside at this a little. We both walked into Abel's room and Jackson asked how it is going, Gemma went over some things the doctor discussed with her, how long he will be here, medications he will be on probably his whole life, etc. "Jackson, could I get a moment alone with your mother". He nodded and headed for the door. Gemma looked at me not knowing what was going on. "What is this"? Gemma asked quizzing me. "You know I am surprised out of everyone Gemma" I said circling the incubator. She stood there with a hand on her hip. "that out of everyone you didn't recognize me first" her eyebrows were buried down, she didn't know anything, "which is surprising because my mother always told me the Queen Gemma knows and sees all". I looked up and smiled at her, "does Patty ring a bell" her eyes and lines in her face straightened out instantly. "You have to be fucking kidding me, your Patties daughter"? I nodded. "God damnit sweetheart get over here and hug me, why the hell didn't you tell me right away"? She said outreaching her hands to me. I walked over swiftly and hugged her. "Well I'm not here on the best terms". I said I knew the speech I have mastered about my mother was coming up, I gestured towards the chairs, sat her down and walked the line of my mother's death yet again. Gemma's head fell into her hands, I looked up and out the window at Jackson, who gave me a confused look. I sat there patting Gemma's back as she reached up and hugged me again. "I suppose patty never had the best taste in men, but goddamnit, I wish she would have called me I would have skinned the motherfucker myself" she said looking at me in her fiercest face on. "Jesus Christ" she said getting clearly upset. She apologized to me for having to go through this, she is the first one to give me condolences like this since I started telling everyone here. I told her I had to head to table with the boys but I would like to talk to her again soon. I have a few requests by my mother I have to ask Gemma about that she wrote in her journals, that she knew I would read, and clearly was talking to me from the grave to make sure everything was set straight for us new generations coming into the MC world. She nodded and we stood up, as we were Jackson walked back into the room. "Jax, I didn't realize this was one of my best's friend's daughter". Jackson looked over at me and I had a slight smile on my face. She explained how John and her use to all run together, and I watched Jacksons face change into understanding now. So I hugged her one more time and explained we needed to get going. She nodded and Jackson bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheek "I'll take care of her ma". He stated which me and Gemma locked eyes as the both of us started snickering. Gemma patted his cheek and looked at him "this is crazy Patties daughter, she doesn't need you watching nothing, I am sure Patties daughter is one tough bitch". She continued laughing. He looked over to me and looked just as confused as before. "Come on Jackson we are needed" I giggled at that comment, I have to admit my momma didn't raise no pansy ass. Looping my arm into his and pulling him towards the door to leave. I waved bye to Gemma and off we went down the hall. We were walking to the exit, when he came to a complete stop. This halted me to a stop and pulling my arm out and looking at him with a question of why. "Why didn't you tell me that our parents all knew each other"? He looked upset. "Jackson I told you there is a lot more to this, I will explain more later, I promise, you and me can go grab some steak after church" I said trying to make him smile. "How do you know about our church"? I laughed "it's all basically ran the same Jackson, I was you two weeks ago and now I am Clay today, I get lot more about the club life then you are giving me credit for". I said looping my arm around his again trying to get him to budge. He was a statue I was not budging him. I pulled my arm out and placed it on my hip "what Jackson"? I said with a large sigh. "Why didn't you kiss me back there"? I looked up at his eyes, quite confused by this. I am just a woman you are trying to sleep with, why does he care. Is his ego so large he needs an explanation? This is why I am single, this shit right here. "Jackson, I am not a woman you sleep with because you are upset, I am a woman you take home to mommy, especially yours, I'm also not going to be a distraction for your feelings for Tara, figure it out and if you lean my way you know where I am". My tone was in a matter of fact kind of way. I started out the exit without him and got into the town car, within seconds the passenger door opened and he got in. I started the car and off we went, while Jackson sat staring at me all the way. All I could think of was "GODDAMNIT! ….I need to take a ride on my bike and sort my thoughts"!


	12. The sad news, to brave men

Chapter 12 The sad news, to brave men!

(Jacksons POV)

I wanted her, not just in my bed, but I truly wanted her. The words she said to me echoed in my head. No woman has ever been this vocal about these things, so straight forward. With Tara she was vocal about one thing and that was getting me away from Samcro and out of Charming. With Wendy there was no talking, and all the other girls that graced my bed, I never listened to them even if they had something to say.

She clearly understood the club life, she clearly understood what I was going through, and clearly had no wants to change me or my life style. She had a point though, I was confused about Tara, I had this crush feeling seeing her again, however, because of how it all went down I am convinced that it is literally all it could be. Our breakup hit me so hard, I spiraled out of control for the longest time, and then I heard she was back in charming and just imagined she was here for me, however, she did mention that her dad dying was good timing. We were sitting on the picnic tables waiting for everyone to show up, Clay was in the club house so it was just her and I sitting there.

"What did you mean Tara's dad dying was good timing"? I had to ask I need to sort this all out. She slowly leaned her head my way and looked me in the eyes. "It's simple Jackson, she came back because she feels safe here, and her dad dying was just the excuse to be back here. Tara doesn't discuss Tara's business, Tara waits for everything to go boom first, so it didn't look funny her coming home". She said sarcastically to me. "You are here". She said glancing at me. "She knows you care, and she knows you won't let anything bad happen to her". She said taking a swig of beer I grabbed us from the club house.

I was in aww how much this woman knows about everyone, leading me to my next question. "How the fuck do you know everyone's shit"? I said loudly. Swaying my beer out waving it back and forth. "It's simple, I do my fucking homework, I read between the damn lines, and I pay attention Jackson. My mother says it's a gift, sometimes its curse, and that's just being a damn good detective is all it is. I hate and love my gift, because sometimes I know things I don't want to". She was smiling as if she was remembering a memory.

"Why didn't you do something with your life then, like become a detective"? I looked at her confused. She shot a stare at me that could peel paint. "Why didn't you do something with your life Jackson"? Damn I offended her. "I didn't mean it like that, I am nothing but a mechanic". I shot back at her. "And I am nothing but biker whores daughter". Wow she was mad. I struck a nerve. "You know, no one questions why you're in the MC". She got up and started walking away and turned around and looked at me as I sat there waiting for her to yell at me, but she didn't she started calmly explaining herself to me. "I am constantly questioned. Why the fuck do you think that is? Hmm? Because I have tits, or a brain? I love my MC no less than the men in yours, so it is an unfair question Jackson".

And that was that. I understood what she meant if someone questioned my motives for not having love for my club I probably would have decked them out. I was staring at my beer and looked up to see her staring at the night sky. She was beautiful standing there, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and breasts, those curls kill me. She was hugging herself as if she was cold, I could see her eyes dancing in the moon light and they always looked like they were on fire. Those eyes will be the death of me. Her curvy frame standing tall and proud, it was everything in me not to get up grab her, I wanted to taste her lips so goddamn bad.

Both of our attention was cut by the sound of bikes pulling into TM, it looks like we were going to have a full table tonight. It was like she was royalty. We walked into the club house greeted with silence. I am sure they all wondered what this chick is doing calling a meeting and how she fucking ranks. My brothers and I have always struggled with outsiders, it's how the club makes us, suspicious of everyone.

Clay walked up to September and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Come on church is open". Clay yelled out to everyone. Everyone shuffled in dropping their cell phones onto the pool table. September was against the far wall leaning there. "I know you're all confused, why this….well young chick is here in church with us today, it is an honor to hand the floor over to her". He gestured his hand over to her. She pulled herself of the wall, I watched her stare every one of these guys down. She walked up between Clay and me at the front of the table.

At that moment I realized that she was sort of my superior, and that thought turned me on more than anything, I never found a woman that was equal or superior to me, not even Tara. The feeling I had was Tara was too good for me, intellectually, and Tara never made me feel otherwise, and thinking it through just kind of pissed me off. I turned my attention back to September who deserved it. "I don't know how to start this or where to begin with this info, it will be hard to explain everything in one evening.."

That's when piney stood up clearly pissed off cutting September off, "What the fuck is this shit Clay"? He stated with distain. "I'll answer that, sit down Piney and fucking listen old man". September stated composing herself better. Piney did not sit down he sat there mouth gaping wondering I'm sure who the fuck this bitch is talking to him like this. At least I would if I didn't know some of the background. "Piney, do you know a woman by the name of Crazy Patty"? The room exploded into laughter and yelling. Piney, Chibs, Clay, and Tig just started hooting and hauler and talking about this crazy bitch that did this and that.

"Calm down a minute". She said raising her arms up and waving them. "I know patty, who are you to her". Piney snickered at her slowly sitting back down. "This is Patties daughter". Clay spoke up gesturing towards her. She stood there with her head held high as to honor her mother's name. The room exploded again with all the guys getting up and laughing, shaking her hand and hugging her, anything to get her attention. I did notice Chibs who didn't move an inch, but sat and glued his eyes to September.

I thought to myself this patty woman is as loved as much as my mother, I just couldn't imagine why them or my mother never talked about someone they all loved so much. I brought my thoughts back to September who was motioning for everyone to sit back down.

"I do come baring bad news however about my mother". She said looking down. I watched her grab her necklace like she did in the car, I wonder if this meant something more to her or if she was just getting her baring's. "She died two weeks ago". A hush came over the room and the boys looked sad, I am talking generally sad. It was the same look they all had when John died. I never heard of this Patty woman yet it looked like all this big bikers got their hearts carved out in this moment. Opie and I looked at each other in disbelief at how sad all these hardcore bikers looked, who the hell was this woman? "How did it happen"? Chibs spoke up looking at the ashtray clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, that is the part I need you all to stay calm about, you understand me". She said very stern, like she was scalding them. I watched them nod. "She was raped and murdered". Silence fell to the room. Clay was looking out the window lost in thought, Piney was sitting there smelling a cigarette lost in his own head, Chibs blow air out and raised his hands to the top of his head as he leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, and no shit I looked at Tig and he was crying. It was quite in the room for 15 minutes the only thing breaking the silence was Tig slamming the table with his fist. I watched September jump and close her eyes, understanding what her mom clearly meant to these men.

"Who"? Piney whispered towards her. Clay looked up at her seeing her struggle so he spoke up "It was the ATF prick who has been poking around here" he said looking at me, knowing she told me this info already. "Your fucking telling me that ATF piece of shit Kohn did this" Tig stated. Standing up and started pacing like he was ready to murder this man in broad daylight in the middle of town.

"Yes, however this is my god damn score, do. You. All. Understand. Me"? She said slowly making sure all these men heard her. She pointed her finger at each and every one of them to make sure they all heard her, just like a superior would do scolded their students. When she said this score is hers she was not playing with any of us.

She walked up to Tig and stopped him from pacing looking at him, I mean truly understanding his pain. She grabbed him hard and hugged him hard letting him just be in pain. It didn't matter all this guys I grew up watching was hardcore to me, at this moment they were as soft as their ever going to be. This all made me ache to have known someone that meant so much to the cause. What we are all about she was the amazing to it.

Tig sat back down, and Chibs looked at her with tears in his eyes and told her, "on club level we are here for anything you need, and as for me kid" he paused shortly just looking at her " I am, here for whatever you may need kid" he choked out, he cleared his throat and looked back down at the table quickly and she stood there firm, like a president of an MC, and fuck it if I wasn't in love. In this moment in my mind I knew what she meant when she said she knew how this plays out, and I know in my head and heart I want to pursue September and could give to shits what is or would ever be between me and Tara ever again.


	13. Bring Us Together

Bringing Us Together

(September POV)

After all the men had been done giving me their condolences, they all sat back down. Clay looked at me and said "anything you need and I mean anything it's yours kid". I smiled and thanked him, but I found myself scanning the room to see if Jackson was watching me. When we locked eyes he was sitting back in his chair smoking a cigarette watching my every move. This made my butterflies swarm hard. I thought to myself that I need to get control of these fucking hormones, or I'm going to explode. Catching my attention Tig started speaking making me turn my attention to him. In my head though, and feeling those feelings I was really hoping his eyes were still on me.

"This still doesn't explain why Patties daughter can call a meeting for Samcro". He stated looking at Clay. "No offense sweetheart". He stated waving a hand towards me.

Clay went to speak and I raised my hand at him to stop. "I'll explain this ….sweetheart". I turned towards Tig with that last part saying it with extreme sarcasm. He just smirked at me, in Tig fashion nothing can bother him. Raising my voice over all the chatter, "So I have more news about my mother for you guys". This caused the room to fall quiet and I scanned the room noticing the exhaustion of the news has already taken a toll on them, this wasn't going to be easy for any of us.

"So the ones that knew momma, you were told by her that she headed east to raise me, correct"? They all nodded but Clay, he knew the truth, and he knew the truth the whole time. He turned his chair so he could look out the window, smoking on a stogie. I'm sure so his brothers couldn't see his guilty face of keeping such news from them. He also knew that they were not going to be pleased with him withholding information like this from them.

"So momma didn't just leave Samcro to have me and be in bad relationships. She took off and started her own MC". I could hear the whispers and saw very confused looks come my way. "It was originally called Lady Killer MC". The guys started telling stories and discussing gossip they heard about this outlaw MC. I heard a lot of disbelief that this could not be my mother.

I slapped my hand down on the table and yelled "HEY, I was not finished". I was being firm to get control back in the room. These guys could break me in half if they wanted to, but they quieted down and showed me that much respect so I took it. I saw Piney clearly had something to say so I motioned to him to proceed. I can't believe that it would have been crazy Patty and we didn't get wind that it was her"? He stated clearly being skeptical. "Well she didn't go by crazy Patty, I mean hell she didn't even go by Patty. She felt it didn't scream badass or biker". I giggled to them. "She went by her middle name Jesse". Conversation erupted again, this time they heard of her. A bald headed man in the corner of the room erupted above all the other guys, with his very raspy deep voice stated "We assumed Jesse James of Hades MC was a guy". I smiled at the nickname the lower 48 had given her, they just didn't know it worked so well for her. "Exactly"! I said with a smirk on my face. I hushed down the room again just a little nicer this time so they could hear me. "She was the president of the mother charter, but over saw 28 other charters across the lower 48 states. We have almost 300 members spread across the country, my brothers and sisters who I am blessed to call my family". I stated all this with a matter of a fact and a swelled heart how much love I had for my MC. "We haven't stretched to far west yet, but we were out here a few times seeing who was out here. My mother did an amazing job making a sisterhood and brotherhood of people who share our outlook and want to have that family that we feel no one can take from us, police, government, social services, basically the man. It's who we are. Well I guess now I am the president to". I thought no pressure after stating that to them. I realized I was looking down at my necklace, as I raised my head I realized every guy in this small room was drilling a hole in me, the room had fallen silent and the air has shifted in here. I think they are realizing I am now the outsider even if I am Patties daughter. I gave Clay a look and he nodded at me to give me the go ahead with the next bit of info. "So we are the largest pipeline for the IRA" as soon as the words left my moth chairs flew backwards, guys were yelling, cuss words went flying, and they were pissed. Clay closed his eyes grabbing the bridge of his nose, he started yelling back at them getting louder and louder. "I know" he said. "I fucking know" he growled. "I fucking know that, ALRIGHT" yelling it at all of them! This caused everyone to quiet back down, but didn't stop from glaring at Clay. I looked over to see Jackson clenching his jaw, looking at me like I was the enemy. My stomach fell, I told him there was more, but I needed to air this shit out to the whole club. I just wish I could have explained more to him. Leave it to Clay to leave the men he calls his brother's in the dark, he is the enemy, but this isn't the war I wanted to start anytime soon. "I'm sorry you found out like this, but that isn't what you all should be worried about". Before I could continue, this little Puerto Rican fella with goofy tribal tats on the side of his head interrupted me. "I suppose you're going to tell us what we should worry about"! I looked up at him, I instantly wanted to pistol whip the little smart ass. "Well for a matter of fact was…and you are who"? I stared him down, burning a hole through him I'm sure if I could. Without missing a beat with his little cocky answer he said "Juice" holding his head high. I bursted out laughing, and noticed the guys start to stir. I put my hands up in a hold a minute motion. "I know who you are Juice". I said suddenly serious. "You're the guy who can look up any info for Samcro, very skillful with a computer and internet. See I knew who you were, yet you have never heard of my club or me…..hmmmm". I said in just as cocky attitude as he gave me. "Now shut your douche hole and let me finish saying what I have to say. If you feel the need to be a little prick after words then by all mean". He looked at the other guys as if to say they need to come to his rescue, yet no one said anything and my eyes never looked away. He looked back at me "Ya, sure, whatever" he mumbled out at me, and I said "thank you". "Now as I was saying the problem is Jimmy O he has missed two exchanges, one at my Minnesota charter, and another at my Idaho charter". These guys were lost and it made my blood boil. Not that they were lost, but that Clay kept his men in the dark about who Jimmy O really is. I never keep club business from my club, even if it starts something or the truth is going to fuck someone up, defeats the purpose of having these people in my life. I knew though that Clay was a greedy motherfucker, it's just different actually witnessing the damage, and the club doesn't even realize.

Shocking me back was hearing Jackson speak up "Why would this effect Samcro, Jimmy has never screwed us over. Sounds like your clubs problem". At that my gaze turned to a glare. "Your right Jackson, it is my clubs problem. Let me ask you this if Jimmy has no problem taking guns from a large MC, knowing he is fucking over the kings, and selling to the Russians, how long before he doesn't even bother with your club. Not to diminish what you have here, but it is smaller, easier target"? We just sat there staring at each other. He raised his eyebrows at me in his own snarky way to tell me to continue. "As I was saying" I said just as snarky as I could looking right at Jackson then back to the rest of the guys. "Jimmy is selling a portion of our guns to the Russians. He is doubling our selling price, so we can make him rich and barely cut even ourselves. So we take all the risk while he sits on his ass and waits to pocket money that should be ours. We would be sitting pretty if we had all the guns to sell. If they give him 200 he is only telling us the shipment is for 100, cutting the supply off at the boat taking what he wants and giving us the scraps. He makes enough to pocket from the Russians and gives the kings their portion as if he is selling them all at our market price. When he comes up short he is laying fault at our feet and Samcro, and before any of you ask, yes I have someone in deep getting me all the intel we need. This wouldn't be a big deal, but I don't think any of us want the wrath of the IRA coming knocking on Charming's or anyone else's door steps".

The room erupted again and before these guys started an hour long debate and arguing I yelled over top all of them "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PROPOSAL"! This gave me their attention one last time. "I just wanted to leave you with one last thing before I leave and let Samcro vote on some decisions, and get straight with some of this truth". They all were staring a hole in me again, and even though I know I didn't show it on the outside, I was slightly freaking out and wanting my mother to deal with this. I was the one running around being the guns, not the diplomat. "So what I am looking for or as I should say what I want is the privilege to patch over with Samcro 50/50". The guys started stirring and mumbling at this, I raised my finger to let them know to hear me out. "No strings, no bullshit. All of my Oregon and Washington charters, which is 37 members would patch over now to Samcro, and yes that means we would become the first women of Samcro. If that sails, we would patch over the rest of the 275 members as Samcro. The only things I ask is that they stay in their states with their families accept the 37 members. You can send nomads or whatever of Samcro to watch over them but we keep spread". I waiting for the yelling and the words to fly, but I was met with nothing but staring. "Ok, well with that I have those 2 charters headed down and we either have a patch over party or just a hell of a party. You will be meeting with Jimmy in 5 days and I would at least like to confront him with the girls. Samcro backing us would make us a Club nobody would fuck with, we would almost be a threat even to the IRA. With that I will leave you men to discuss". Every eye was on me as I pushed myself up off the table I was bent over on. I strided towards the door and as I grabbed the door handle I needed to take a look at Jackson, it was like I had no physical way of stopping myself. My glance was like a reflex needing to see him, but regretted it the second I did. He looked at me like I have portrayed him, this broke me inside having him look at me like that. I didn't let it show I glanced quickly at Clay, he nodded towards me. I knew what this meant because we already discussed this, and I was able to bend the greedy motherfucker to my will. Clay knew that his revenue would triple if we could get away from that middle man like Jimmy. Clay promised he could make them lean, and this was just the beginning of the end of his reign when he agreed to manipulate his club. I nodded back at Clay glanced one more time at Jackson and shut the door behind me.

I stridded out of the club house feeling like the walls were closing in on me, I needed air, I felt completely nauseas. I was in such a hurry I didn't even notice the crow eaters standing around tell one yelled at me. I stopped and slowly turned on my heels. I didn't catch what the little whore said so I asked her to repeat herself. "I said you better be leaving, Jax isn't a fan of old hag, especially when all this is here for him." She said gesturing to her body. I was seeing red, who in the hell does this skank think she is. I slowly walked up to this girl that was wearing this god awful shiny silver dress. I thought to myself, no matter what MC you're in these girls don't have any class. "To whom do I have the pleasure meeting"? I said slowly so she could understand me, she looked like not all the bulbs were on with this Christmas tree. I knew this dumb skank just signed her own death note. With a lot of enthusiasm she said "Ima and Jax is mine, so you need to keep walking cunt". I giggled to myself reaching into my kut to get my gun out, just was going to use it to knock this whores teeth out. All of a sudden I heard Gemma behind me "Ima dear, don't you have an appointment at the free clinic or something"? Ima's eyes grew three sizes and seemed completely freaked. She didn't say a word, her cronies and herself just walked by out the clubhouse doors. I turned to be facing Gemma. "Thanks, but girls like Ima don't bother me, I could handle it". I said to her tucking my gun back away in my kut. "Oh I wasn't helping you sweetheart, I was making sure the cops didn't come here tonight from what you would have done to her". She said strutting across the clubhouse sitting at the bar pouring us both a drink. "Come sit sweetheart" she said while pouring the whiskey. I graciously accepted and invited the warm liquid, knowing I needed a drink after this never ending day. "You look like it's been a rough night darling"? She questioned me glancing at me from her side. I took another swig and answered with an audible "MmmHHmm" just staring forward. We sat there for a few minutes in silence just gathering our thoughts. I knew I needed to explain myself to Gemma about Jackson and how I feel, I don't want her thinking I am trying to be a snake. My feelings for Jackson completely creeped in on me, not planned even a little, but now everything is hard to do not thinking of him. I have never been this girl, but Jackson is like a magnet and he is pulling me in. I turned towards Gemma and sighed "Gemma there is somethings I need to speak with you about". I turned my stool all the way around and stared at the mugshots on the wall, I found myself just awing Jacksons. She glanced back at what I was looking at over her shoulder. I looked back at her "alone" I said to her. Being the Gemma we know she gave me her skeptical look, and I didn't want her thinking any less of me. "Is it about your mother"? She quizzed me. "Yes and no" I stated her way. "I have club business to attend to hear, I can catch up with you later and hopefully we can plan a patch over party". I responded staring at the double doors to the guys. I heard Gemma snicker a little into her glass as she took another drink. When she looked at me and I was still staring at the doors hoping the guys would just come out and give me a Ya or Nah she sort of snapped her head towards the door herself. "You're joking right" she questioned me? I took another large sip of my whiskey and just shook my head no. Sounding a little upset she questioned it towards me "Clay will never go for it, tits belong on a pole, poster, or bitch, not a club member". This was a matter a fact towards me. I slowly turned my stool to be face to face with her, I smiled chased the rest of my drink down and sat the tumbler upside down on the bar. "Well then lucky for me…." I got up off the bar stool and put my kut back on grabbed the keys for the dumb town car, figured taking a drive might help me out. Before I finished my sentence I started walking towards the door, and figured I ain't keeping shit from Gemma. I turned towards her and smiled when I said "Clay is wise business man and knows when something is good". I strolled out of the club house not looking back at her. I was buzzing pretty well when I hit that midnight air, this sobered me up slightly but not enough to be driving around. I walked up to the picnic tables sitting right outside and tossed the keys on top of it. I looked back at the club house not knowing how long the guys were going to be, I sat down and leaned back letting that cool night breeze wash over me. I sat there with so many things running through my head, my girls, my club, the vote, and of course Jackson. Everything from, is he into me to, I should stay clear of him ran through my brain. He is so damn hard to read, and I need to lay it to his feet before my mind snaps. I laid down on the seat not realizing how tired I was tell I laid my arm over my eyes, and drifted off with my last thought being that of one Jackson Teller.


End file.
